Forbidden
by WishIWasLea
Summary: Rachel is back to school for senior year more confident than ever, but what happens when she starts crushing on her new math teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic EVER. I'm pretty stoked :) It's a one-shot for now, but if it gets enough reviews or requests I might write more. Thanks for checking out my story, hope you like it!**

It was the first day of her senior year and Rachel was feeling particularly confident as she walked into Calculus. Mostly due to the fact that she and Kurt had gone back to school shopping over the weekend and she was wearing all new clothes. Kurt practically forced her into a makeover. But unlike last time, she liked the sexy clothes she was striding down the hall in. She was wearing a tight, deep purple blouse, with short frilled sleeves. It had a deep V-neck that showed off some cleavage, which she didn't have much of, but she was also wearing a new black and very lacy push up bra that helped. She was also wearing very tight, dark skinny jeans that made her butt look really good, and some nice silver pumps. She enjoyed watching guys trip over their own feet while they were staring at her. She caught every eye as she strut past. A few guys even whistled at her. She thought that was completely demeaning, but she smiled to herself, enjoying the fact that she was turning heads.

All the girls were staring at her with disgusted looks. She heard one of them call her a slut, but she let it slide. This was HER year, and she was Rachel Berry. Soon to be Broadway star, and she couldn't let these comments get to her.

She walked into class and gasped. She'd heard the new calculus teacher was handsome, but she'd had no idea. She blushed because everyone had turned around after she gasped and was now staring at her. She couldn't stop staring at the teacher though. She didn't think any teacher should be that attractive. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she went to take her seat.

Finn wasn't completely convinced about this job. He loved being a teacher, though he'd only done it for a year, but he hadn't heard many good things about this school. Someone had told him that kids got thrown into dumpsters, slushie drinks thrown in their faces, pictures scratched out in the yearbook, and a lot more just because they were part of a group. He'd heard the Glee club kids got it the worst. He thought that was terrible. He'd been in Glee club, but he'd gone to Carmel. His experience had been great. He didn't know why kids had to be so cruel to each other.

He continued to think about his high school career and all the differences between Carmel and McKinley.

Then he saw her.

A beautiful dark haired girl sitting in the front of his class. She had the biggest, most gorgeous brown eyes he'd ever seen. She had a nice body too. Her long, brown hair cascaded down the front of her hanging in front of her breasts. A few strands framing her face. Her clothes accentuated every perfect curve. He could see her black, lacy bra peeking out of the top of her shirt, and couldn't help but lick his lips. Her lips were perfect and shiny with pink lip-gloss that he wanted to taste-Wait. 'You're losing it Finn. She's a student.' He thought. But he couldn't stop staring. Then she turned and made eye contact with him, and he looked away. 'Get it together Hudson. She's a kid' he told himself.

Rachel looked at the beautiful man that would be teaching her for a whole semester. She thought she caught him staring, but he looked away quickly and she couldn't be sure he was looking at her. Or for the reason she wanted him to... 'Stop it Rachel. Get a hold of yourself. He's a teacher. A hot one at that. He would never go for a girl like you.' she thought silently.

She had never been in love. She had thought she loved Jesse St. James two years ago. They dated for a couple months. Then he stole her virginity and left, all part of a big scheme to help his show choir, Vocal Adrenaline, their competition. She had been so angry and hurt, that she started dating Noah Puckerman, the school bad boy, to get over it. She slept with him too. She wasn't a slut, but she had been hurting so much she didn't know what else to do but let him comfort her. They hadn't lasted long, and she hadn't been with anyone else since.

Rachel had also had a thing for Mr. Schuester, the Glee club director. It was very brief and stupid. He kindly told her nothing would happen between the two of them and she moved on. It wasn't that big of a deal, but after that she swore she would never fall for a teacher again. But this new guy was making it very hard.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Hudson. I'm the new calc. teacher as you can see. I've got all your names on this roster but it might take me a bit to memorize all of them, so be patient." He flashed a very cute, dimpled half grin. Rachel was sure if she'd been standing she would've gone weak in the knees.

They both stole glances the entire class, though the other students didn't seem to notice. Half of them were asleep, the other half were staring at Rachel and her new clothes, as was Mr. Hudson.

Rachel tried to focus on her work, but it was proving to be very difficult, so she looked over sheet music for Glee instead. Then she felt someone looking over her shoulder.

"You having trouble with the Calculus?" Mr. Hudson asked her.

She lost her voice for a minute. Then she found it.

"Um, no. I just really need to choose a song before Glee practice." she lied. He just kept distracting her.

He looked down at the music.

"I'd go with the Taylor Swift one. It's a good song, plus My Chemical Romance doesn't really seem like your style." he smiled.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"You know Taylor Swift's music? She doesn't seem like your style." she said with a sly smile.

"If you're implying that I'm old, then that was rude." he joked. "My younger brother listens to her all the time, so I know every song." he chuckled.

"How old is your brother?" she wondered.

"18. He goes here actually. Kurt Hummel? You might not know him." he reasoned.

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Kurt's your brother?" she said very loudly.

He laughed. "Well, step-brother. His dad and my mom got married a few years ago."

She sat there, stunned. She'd been to Kurt's house tons if times. He was her best friend. She'd known Carole had a son, but she'd never met him because he lived in Michigan, going to school there. She never thought it would be HIM though. This just got extremely weird.

"So I'm assuming you know him?" he chuckled at her reaction.

"Uh, he's sort of my best friend." she said shyly.

His eyes got wide.

"Wait, YOU'RE Rachel Berry? Kurt talks about you all the time!" he shook his head at the coincidence.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly. "What's he told you?"

"Just that you were in Glee with him and that you were extremely beautiful and talented. Which I see he got right."

'Wait. Did he just call me beautiful?' she thought to herself. 'He's never heard me sing, so he must've been talking about the 'beautiful' thing.' She couldn't believe her teacher (hot teacher at that) would say something like that, but she wasn't weirded out or anything. Actually, she found it extremely flattering.

She was blushing when he finally spoke again.

"Well, think about my song suggestion. I'll let you get back to your work. If you need help with anything, just ask," he winked.

He took his hand off her back when he walked away. 'Wait, when had it gotten there?' she thought. She must've been so flustered that she hadn't noticed him touch her. He had DEFINITELY been flirting with her. It was just so hard for her to believe.

Finn was so hard he couldn't believe it. Just talking to Rachel had gotten him going. Well he had touched her too, but it was just her back. Except he could feel her bra through the tight shirt she was wearing, and had been imagining if it had a front or back clasp. 'No, Finn. Stop. You gotta leave this girl alone. She's your student. She's also under 18, so it's illegal. You'd get fired AND sent to jail. You gotta learn to control yourself.' But Rachel wasn't making it very easy on him by wearing all those tight clothes...

Rachel went home and plopped on her bed. She had spent the entire day daydreaming about Mr. Hudson and his muscular arms, his gorgeous hazel eyes, his messy hair that she wanted to run her hands through. The list was endless. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew it was probably stupid and that he probably didn't like her like that. But what if he did? She was sure he'd been flirting with her. Well, tomorrow, she was going to make sure he noticed her. And if he flirted, she would flirt right back.

Finn went home imagining Rachel's bra. On and off her. He couldn't stop.

Let's just say that night they both had dreams about the other in clothes that didn't follow the school dress code.

Finn woke up sweating. His boner was raging but that was mostly because it was morning. The problem was he'd been dreaming about Rachel Berry. In various positions and outfits. If he couldn't control himself, he was going to have to quit his job. He couldn't risk his teaching license or his reputation just because of some high school girl.

But was she really just some girl? He'd never been so intrigued by someone in his life. She just drew him in with her charm, her determination, not to mention her looks. She was gorgeous. He didn't know her very well, but he wanted to. He couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he'd been flirting with her in class the day before. He couldn't help it. And he was sure she was interested. She was 18. No longer a minor. Plus she was graduating so it wouldn't get him fired if she wasn't a student anymore. But could he wait that long? He wasn't sure. Not if she kept wearing those tight shirts and lacy bras that were always popping out somewhere. Plus he didn't even know if she was interested. Maybe she would be creeped out that a teacher was hitting on her. Maybe not. He was going to find out.

Rachel decided to go with a low cut white sweater and short black skirt as she combed through her new wardrobe that morning. She decided to add knee socks, just to incorporate some of her old self. But instead of penny loafers, she went with black heels, just for some height. She was quite short and she wanted to be able to look Mr. Hudson in the eye. Sort of. She would still be much shorter than him in the heels, but it was better than nothing.

The more she thought about it, the weirder it seemed. He was Kurt's brother. Well, step brother but still. But the weirder part was that a teacher was interested in her. It wasn't weird because he was a teacher, he wasn't that much older than her anyway, but that a hot teacher like him would go for an unconventional beauty like her. He could probably sleep with any Cheerio he wanted. But instead he was (probably) flirting with a Glee club loser. She just didn't understand.

She walked into calculus with a bit of a spring in her step. She took her seat as the bell rang. Mr. Hudson walked to the front of the room.

"Hey guys, I thought since you've got beginning of the year testing in other classes, we could just watch a movie in here today."  
The class erupted in cheers. One of the obnoxious junior boys yelled 'I love you!' Mr. Hudson just rolled his eyes and started the movie.

This was her chance.

Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Hudson? I can't see." she lied right through her teeth.

"Come on up here by my desk for the day. There's a much better view." he smiled. Little did she know, there was a double meaning in his words. He just wanted a better view of HER.

She gladly moved up to the seat by his desk, smiling to herself because her plan had worked.

The entire class they kept stealing glances at each other and smiling. They both knew the other was flirting and couldn't wait for the bell to ring so they could talk. Next period was his prep period and her lunch, but she wasn't hungry. At least, not for food.

He couldn't believe what she was wearing. The sweater was very low cut, giving him a slight view of her pale pink, lacy bra. The skirt was ridiculously short showing most of her endless tan legs. He was getting harder by the minute. Then he saw the knee socks. God those knee socks. He didn't know why, but they were really turning him on. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was surprised he wasn't drooling yet.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. As the rest of the students left, Rachel took her time gathering her things. She turned around to see him staring right at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"You wanna tell me why you lied about not being able to see?" he accused, still smirking. He was amused.

"How'd you know I was lying?" she basically admitted.

"I write pretty small and you always have a perfect copy of the notes I write on the board every day. You sit in back so I know you have good eye sight." he said with a sly smile. Him grinning at her like that made her smile back.

"Well, you wanna tell me why you were staring at me during the whole movie?" she accused.

"I was gouging your reaction to my film choice." he joked.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Ok." she said, very sarcastically.

His smile dropped but he still had an amused expression. They stared at each other for a long time. Unknowingly inching closer to each other until finally they were inches apart.

"I think we're both thinking the same thing. They only problem is, I could get fired for this." he pointed out.

"Well then we shouldn't risk that, should we?" she wasn't really asking. They both knew what was about to happen.

He shrugged. "Then again there are plenty of schools out there." he stopped with that.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and attacked her lips with his own. She gasped at the sudden contact but immediately melted into the kiss, reciprocating forcefully. They kissed for a few minutes, invisible sparks flying everywhere. When she finally pulled back for air they were both panting. They stared into each other's eyes for a few long seconds. They both chuckled at their sudden and completely inappropriate behavior, neither really caring about the latter. They were still holding each other tightly, about to kiss again when they heard a loud, rapid knocking at the door that made them both jump. They momentarily panicked, but then fixed their hair and composed themselves as he opened the door.

"Mr. Hudson, I just wanted to- oh Miss Berry. What are you doing here?" asked Principal Figgins.

They were both still kind of in shock from their intimate exchange, but luckily Finn saved the day.

"Oh we were just discussing some homework she never turned in." he lied smoothly.

"Uh, yeah I forgot I left it in my locker. We were discussing a good time for me to bring in." she added, feeling proud of herself for coming up with that on the spot.

"Oh well I trust you figured it out?" the principal asked, completely oblivious to the lies.

"Yes. I was planning on bringing it in tomorrow after class. If that's a good time for you Mr. Hudson?" she smiled innocently, but Finn knew what was behind that angelic show she put on.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow." he winked as she walked out.

"See ya." she slightly swayed her hips as she left, just to tease him. She was almost positive she heard him grunt, but he covered it nicely by coughing.

One thing was certain. Neither teacher nor student could wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have been favoriting and following this story so I decided to put** **another chapter up. This story probably won't be very long because as I said, I only intended for this to be a one-shot. If you have any ideas for future chapters, leave a review! Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the first. :/ And just for clarification, Rachel is 18. :) Flashback is in italics.**

Rachel had a free period this morning, so she was currently sitting on Finn's desk, her legs wrapped around his as they were in the middle of a very intense and handsy make out session. She felt his hands running all over her back down towards her ass but they never made it all the way down.

It was this way every time they made out, which had been every day for the last two weeks. It was agonizing. She wished he would just stick his hands up her skirt and have his way with her, but he seemed to have some invisible boundaries that stopped him from using his hands on her. Kissing wasn't a problem, as he currently had his tongue shoved in her mouth, tasting every inch. And she loved it.

Her hands were all over him. There was just so much of him, everywhere her hands went there was more Finn. She had one hand on his lower back twisting his shirt with her fingers, the other gripping the back of his neck pulling him down closer to her. She reached for his hand that was still on her back and pushed it down under the waistband of her skirt. When Finn realized what she was doing he back away.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He looked nervous.

"I want you to touch me. You've got your mouth all over me but you won't use your hands and its torture," she explained with a wicked grin on her face.

He almost smiled but then his expression got very serious.

"Rachel, we shouldn't even be doing this. I don't know why I am. I could get in SO much trouble for this. I mean, not legal trouble because you're 18 but I'd get fired if anyone found out about this, and I need this job," he said.

Her expression softened. She rubbed his shoulders and grabbed his chin so he would look at her.

"Finn, look. I get that this is dangerous, but that kind of adds to the excitement, doesn't it? I mean I don't want you to lose your job, but who says anyone will ever find out? As long as we're careful, no one will ever know."

"It still feels weird, I mean you're my student. Shouldn't I feel bad about this?"

"Well, I don't know what this is for you, but this isn't just some crush for me. I've never felt this way before about anyone. And trust me, this is something I never thought I'd be doing, but there's just something about you." He smiled as she said that. "And you know, the age gap really isn't a big deal. I mean if I were 20 and you were 25, no one would really care."

"So you're telling me that once you graduate, your parents will be perfectly ok with you dating a 23 year old." He looked skeptical.

Her eyes got shifty.

"Ok that's not fair, of course my dads won't like it, but they're my parents. They're not going to like anyone that's dating their little girl."

"Crap, you've got 2 dads? Oh man, one angry protective father is bad enough. Oh god they're gonna kill me," he panicked.

She chuckled and said, "They're not going to kill you. I won't let them," she said as she started planting kisses along his jaw line. He didn't say anything and just let her comfort him with her lips on his neck. She started sucking on the skin, nibbling on his ear as he moaned. He gave in and his hands started roaming her body again, this time going farther down. As his hands cupped her ass and squeezed her, she sighed into his mouth and let her finger nails scratch along his shoulder blades.

He slid one of his hands up her waist and fondled her breast. "Is this ok?" He whispered against her lips. She nodded, causing his hand to switch over to the other side of her chest.

"Oh god, you're going to make me come all over your desk," she said, out of breath.

"Right now I'm not seeing that as a bad thing." He smiled against her lips as she giggled.

Then, one hand tangled itself into her hair as the other traveled down to the front of her skirt and just before he was about to finally touch her wet, ever aching center...

The bell rang.

"Crap, I have class. I've got to go," she said, pulling away.

He growled and pulled her closer. "No. Stay," he pleaded. She smiled and pushed him away again. Her arms still wrapped around him, she kissed him one last time and before he could take it further she picked up her things and headed towards the locked door. She looked conflicted.

"Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't go. I mean you could write me note right?" She said playfully.

He chuckled and walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist.

"No you really need to go to class. You don't want to get behind in your work," he said.

"Oh sure, now you're the responsible teacher," she joked. He pinched her side, hoping she was ticklish, which to his delight she was, hence her squealing. They smiled at each other and kissed one last time before Finn gently pushed a pouting Rachel out the door and on to her next class.

Rachel made her way into the choir room and took a seat next to Kurt, remembering their discussion about Finn after their first impromptu make out session.

...

"_When were you going to tell me that your mysterious brother whom I've never met before is now a teacher here?" She asked him._

_Kurt got wide eyes. "Did I really forget to tell you? Oh well yeah, he's here. Are you in his calculus class?"_

_"Yes, 3rd period. He was helping me with a Glee assignment and we ended up talking about you. I was sort of shocked that he was here since you told me he lives in Michigan."_

_"Oh well I heard about the new job opening and I told him about it. He applied over the summer and got the job. It's really nice to have him back in Lima. He's a really cool guy."_

_She was about to say, 'yeah he is, you have no idea', but figured that would cause suspicion._

_"Well I find his class very interesting."_

_Kurt smiled to himself. "Don't you mean you find his face very interesting. And his body." He chuckled._

_She gasped. "I resent that implication. He's my teacher, nothing more," she lied, trying to throw him off._

_"Uh huh. Sure." He smirked._

_..._

"So, how was class with my dreamy brother today?" Kurt asked with false infatuation. Rachel rolled her eyes, trying not to be obvious about what she really thought about Finn.

"It was calculus, how do you think it was," she said sarcastically.

Kurt spoke quietly, mainly to himself as Mr. Schue walked into the room, "I'm going to get you to admit that you have a crush on my brother. You just wait Rachel Berry, you just wait."

As Rachel left the choir room, she saw a giant football player walking towards her with a slushie in his hand. 'No. Please no, not today.' she pleaded in her head.

He walked right up to her with an evil grin on his face and tossed the freezing drink in her face, soaking her from head to toe. Then as he walked by he roughly shoved her into the lockers. She knew she would have a bruise. She felt like she could burst into tears at any moment.

Unfortunately for the football player, Finn had just walked out of the teachers lounge, and he saw everything.

"KAROFSKY!" Finn screamed. He ran towards the student with a furious look on his face. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pushing him against the lockers.

"Dude what the hell?" Karofsky yelled.

"Don't you EVER touch her again, do you hear me? I'll have you expelled for being a jackass and arrested for assault. Then once you're not a student anymore, I'll take care of you myself," Finn threatened, looking like he wanted to murder Karofsky right then and there.

Rachel watched the scene in front of her in fear. She'd never seen Finn so angry. She almost forgot she was covered in slushie when Kurt ran up to her with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh Barbra, are you ok? God my brother has gone insane!" He ran up to Finn and started pounding on his back with his fists. "Finn, what the hell are you doing? Get off him, you're going to get fired!"

"Seriously Fi- I mean Mr. Hudson, it's ok, this happens all the time," she said to him, hoping to calm him down.

The fury in Finn's eyes visibly cooled off when she spoke to him. "That doesn't make it ok," Finn said, but he let Karofsky go. "If I ever see you get violent with another student again, especially a girl, I'll make sure you can't use that throwing arm of yours," he said menacingly. Karofsky looked thoroughly pissed, but he looked terrified too as he back away and walked around the corner.

After school once Kurt had helped her clean all the slushie out of her hair, she went to find Finn. She found him sitting in the auditorium of all places.

Finn heard her footsteps and turned to look at her.

"You know you could've blown our cover right?" She asked with slight amusement in her eyes. He sighed and took her hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. But really what did you expect me to do. He can't just push you around like that. What if he'd really hurt you?" He asked with a concerned look.

She smiled. "Finn that's very sweet but I'm not made of glass. I really am fine. But you, mister, could've gotten yourself fired if the hallway cameras hasn't caught everything Karofsky did to me. Figgins said the only reason you didn't get in trouble is because you have proof of why you just had to defend me," she said wryly.

"I'm not gonna let some punk ass kid push around my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Yup. If you're ok with that," he looked away shyly.

She giggled. "You are so cute," she said before she gave him a kiss. He reciprocated and pulled her closer to him until she was sitting on his lap. They made out for a few minutes exploring each other under the bright stage lights before getting up and heading home for the day.

Little did they know, someone had been watching them.

**Ooo who do you think it is? ;)**

**Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 :) gets a little dirty in this one. I might have to change the rating. Let me know what you guys think. Review if you want me to keep going! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Didn't have time to read it over.**

**Also, I don't own anything. :)**

Finn and Rachel had been texting all weekend. She had him in her phone as 'Babe' so no one would know who she was actually texting. Usually they texted about music or movies or books they liked. Places they'd like to go, people they'd like to meet. What their families are like, what their childhoods were like. All the things they would talk about on a real date since they couldn't actually go on one. They were actually texting about homework the night before.

-hey are you busy? Wanted to call you so I could hear your beautiful voice ;) -F

-Actually, I am busy since _someone_ decided to pile on the homework this weekend. -R

- :( I'm sorry. Most of the class is failing so I thought this would be a good way to review what we've gone over. I know you're doing fine in the class but I couldn't just not give you homework and bury everyone else. No favoritism. :) -F

- Oh its fine. I'm almost done anyway. So is there any work I could maybe get a head start on for this week? ;) -R

-Nope. No homework tomorrow. Tomorrow's lesson is really interesting though. I think you'll enjoy it. -F

-...since when does anyone enjoy calculus? Lol. -R

-Oh it's not calculus. -F

-Then what is it? -R

-Can't tell you. It'll be fun though

;) -F

She was a bit confused by the messages, but if he said it'd be fun, it probably would be.

...….…

As Rachel walked into calculus, she noticed Finn was smirking a bit. She raised her eyebrows, silently questioning him. He subtly shook his head, so she ignored it and sat down in her seat. The rest of the class piled in and took their seats, waiting for Mr. Hudson to start the lesson for the day. Instead, he rolled out an old projector and pulled the screen down against the white board. The student sat up a little, getting excited at the prospect of just watching a movie today. Finn stood in front of the class, his amusement gone, replaced by mock solemnity. Anyone else would guess he's really being serious, but Rachel knew him well enough to know better. They had been secretly seeing each other for a little over 3 weeks now, only meeting at school when they both had a free period. And obviously she was in his class, but they couldn't very well have make out sessions then, or even talk to each other like a couple would.

"Alright guys, this class is about to get awkward. Principal Figgins has required all teachers to show a sex education video that talks about safe sex as a precaution for you students since there's been an increase in teen pregnancies over the last couple of years, not only in the state, but in this school." At this time the whole class turned to look at Quinn Fabray who had a baby just last year.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm just some statistic. But I actually think this video is a good idea. I got pregnant because I was uneducated," she stated.

"And because I may or may not have gotten you drunk," Puck said quietly. Quinn leaned forward and patted his back. They hadn't kept their baby, and they weren't dating so their relationship was a little awkward.

"I agree with Quinn, I think this video will be good for you guys. But, I expect you guys to be mature about this. You're all old enough to stop giggling at the word 'penis'. If you can't handle watching this, I'll send you to the office and they'll give you some work to do. Are we clear?" Finn asked the class.

The were various head nods and "Yes Mr. Hudson"'s. He turned around and hit the button to play the movie. He switched off the lights and Rachel used that to her advantage.

"Mr. Hudson, I can't see again," she said a little too innocently.

He smiled to himself. "Come on up here Rachel."

Rachel walked to the front of the classroom where his desk was with a satisfied look on her face and sat down in the chair behind his desk. No one payed attention to the looks they were giving each other, as most of the class was distracted by the penis and vagina diagrams that were currently being displayed in the video. Finn scooted his chair closer to Rachel's, trying to be discreet about it. His hand found her leg under the desk and he started trailing his fingers up and down her thigh, catching the edge of her skirt every now and then. This went on for a while until he finally moved his hand a bit further up and started massaging her leg.

She resisted the urge to moan at the contact. Instead, she moved her hand over to the front of his pants and started rubbing the spot right next to his bulge, which was getting bigger by the minute. She took pride in the fact that he started to squirm in his seat. To get revenge, he slid his hand under her skirt, finding nothing but smooth skin there. His eyes widened as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. He peeked over at her and saw her just smirking as she continued to rub him. He swiped his finger along her core, soaking his finger in the process. He was about to burst.

Rachel currently had her hand on top of the bulge in his pants. She couldn't believe how big and tight it was. She wondered how big he really was and what he looked like. And what he would feel like inside of her. She could feel his fingers trailing up and down her wet center and she wished he would just take her against the wall right then and there. She swore she could hear him grunting over there and it took all she had not to start moaning and sighing in pleasure. They needed to stop though, as the movie was about to end. Also it would be bad if she started screaming his name if she came right now.

They took their hands off each other as the video ended. The lights came on and she walked back to her seat, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. She almost couldn't believe they just did that in a room full of students. But the riskiness of it only made it that much more thrilling.

"Ok guys, hope you learned something from the video. Now, as a follow up, I'm required to offer you guys condoms if you need them so you can be protected. I understand that you have urges and I don't expect you to resist them with all the hormones going through your body, so take as many as you think you need," Finn said, causing most if the kids to turn red in embarrassment.

"Look guys, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that most teenagers have sex in high school, and I just want you to be prepared. You don't have to take any, but if you would feel better having them, go ahead." Finn said.

Quinn was the first to stand up. "Well I for one, am going to make sure I never accidentally get pregnant again. Not using protection is just stupid and don't pretend that you guys are a bunch of holy virgins when I know at least half of you aren't."

Puck was the next one up. Then some junior boys. Then a few girls too. Eventually the whole class, faces red as could be, got up to grab some condoms. Including Rachel, staring right at her teacher as she grabbed a handful. Finn almost choked.

…...

Rachel and Kurt were having a sleepover at her house that night, also making it into a sing-a-long musical marathon. They did this every weekend, changing up the theme to keep it fun. They would also gossip or work on Glee assignments sometimes. She had just finished making popcorn when she heard Kurt gasp.

"You little slut, why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, I deserve to know this stuff," Kurt said, holding her phone.

Oh crap, she thought, he knows.

"What do you mean?" She asked unconvincingly.

Kurt gave her a look. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone? Who's this 'babe'? He sounds cute," Kurt squealed.

Oh thank god, she thought. She'd forgotten she didn't put Finn's real name. At least he didn't know who it was.

"Kuuurrttt. I love you but sometimes you really get on my nerves. Seriously why are you going through my phone? That's personal," she whined.

"You really should put a pass code on this thing sweetie. I also saw the pictures you have of Taylor Lautner on here," he winked at her. Her face flushed at that, and she walked over and snatched her phone out of his hands.

"Well, are you gonna tell me who he is?"

"No. It's none if your business. You really shouldn't be so nosy. Now can we please just watch this movie and eat popcorn and sing showtunes all night?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if you tell me," He said

"No."

"Please?" he whined.

"No Kurt."

"Come on I won't tell anyone."

"Nope," she said with finality.

Kurt sighed. "Oh fine. But you're going to have to tell me who it is eventually. You know I won't stop bugging you about it," he warned.

She sighed. "I know," she conceded. Kurt let the subject drop for the night and the two best friends cuddled on her couch as they watched the rest of the movie.

Kurt had fallen asleep 10 minutes in to the next movie, so Rachel started texting Finn.

-Interesting lesson today. You were right, it was fun. ;) -R

He took a minute to reply.

-So you liked it huh? I'd say the class was rather enjoyable for me too. ;) -F

-So did you plan that lesson just so we could feel each other up? Lol. -R

- haha no. Figgins really did require everyone to watch it. Btw, what was up with all the condoms you took? You planning on using those with someone? -F

-Maybe. If I could ever get you alone. ;) -R

-how about you come over to my place next weekend? We could order in and watch a movie, and I wouldn't complain if a little something else happened as well... -F

Rachel's face suddenly got hot. He wanted her to come to his house? She was getting excited down south just thinking about it.

-I would love to come over next weekend. :) I'll have to come up with a story for my dads, but they'll pretty much believe anything I tell them.

-great :) I'll see you Monday. Do your homework. ;) Goodnight babe. -F

-Goodnight Finn :) -R

She loved that he was calling her 'babe' now. She fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder, thinking about the coming weekend. She couldn't wait to see Finn again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's chapter 4 :) I'm sorry if the chapters are getting shorter, I'm just trying to space things out right. I think I'll get at least 10 chapters out of this story :) hopefully:) I noticed there's more follows than reviews, which means you're not all reviewing. :( PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. each follow and favorite and review means a lot to me :)**

Today was a big day for Rachel. Mr. Schuester was finally going to tell them who got solos for Nationals. She had a feeling she would get one since one of the songs had to be a power ballad. I mean who would be better for the job than her? No one. That's who. Power ballads and Broadway classics made up her entire repertoire. She had to get this solo.

...

She couldn't believe she didn't get the solo. Mr. Schue gave the solo to Mercedes and she was going to sing a Whitney Houston song. Rachel had a lot of respect for Mercedes and her talent, but did Mr. Schue really think they had a chance of winning if he didn't give her some kind of solo? This was Rachel's senior year, her last chance to do something great. She needed to win Nationals. It's all she wanted for 3 years and now it might not happen, all because Mr. Schuester wanted to give everyone an 'equal shot.' Rachel was furious, but she also just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She needed to talk to Finn. She needed him to comfort her.

...

Rachel walked down the hall with a grape slushie in her hand. Despite them being thrown in her face on countless occasions, she rather enjoyed the icy drinks. She walked toward Finn's classroom hoping to catch him before he went to lunch.

Then she saw it.

Finn was standing by the door, pressed up against it, talking to a woman. A tall, blonde woman that had her perfectly manicured hand on Finn's chest. She couldn't see Finn's face but she assumed he wasn't complaining. Why would he. Rachel's eyes went blurry with tears. She pulled herself together before they fell. She wasn't crying because she was sad; she was crying because she was furious. How dare that bleach blonde tramp lay a hand on her man? Rachel wasn't about to sit idly by and watch it happen. She was going to do something about it. She was going to teach that slut a lesson. 'But she's a teacher,' Rachel thought. 'I can't do anything to her without getting suspended or maybe even expelled.'

The blonde kept smiling at Finn, giving him flirty looks. And Finn didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and continued to talk to her, not noticing that Rachel was watching the entire scene. Rachel had had enough of this. If Finn wasn't going to do anything about it, she would just have to take matters into her own hands.

Rachel snuck up around the corner of the wall behind Finn and clicked her shoes to make it seem like someone was walking down the hall. She got out her phone and pretended to text so she would seem distracted. Rachel got a good grip on her slushie, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She walked up to them, past Finn, right next to the blonde, and put her acting skills to use. She pretended to trip over her own feet, causing the slushie to fly into the woman's face, soaking her from head to toe in purple ice. The woman gasped and backed up into the wall, hitting her head on the side of the door. Rachel tried not to laugh. But it was hard. She started to chuckle, but then she saw Finn's face. He looked furious. Rachel wanted to melt into the floor under the look he gave her. She was suddenly very nervous.

"What the hell are you doing?" The woman screeched at her.

"Uh..I...I don't..." Rachel couldn't get the words out.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Speak! Explain, number one, why you're not in class, number two, why you just dumped a slushie on me!" She continued to yell. Rachel started shaking. This woman was frightening, and Rachel didn't know what to say. Finn's eyes softened when he saw how Rachel looked.

"Cassie, you don't need to scare the crap out of her, I'm sure it was an accident," he said unconvincingly, like even he didn't believe it.

"Ugh whatever. I need to go clean this crap out of my hair. I'll see you later Finn," she said, yet again flashing him a flirty smile and a wink. Rachel frowned at her as she walked away.

Rachel looked at Finn. He pointed to his classroom, implying he wanted her to go in. She got nervous again. Was he going to tell at her? Would he break up with her because of her jealous outburst? She walked in, hearing his footsteps behind her, and stood by his desk.

She heard the door close so she turned around, ready to talk when he suddenly but gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. Rachel was surprised, but melted into the kiss anyway. She started to wrap her arms around him when he pulled away.

"I don't understand, I thought you were mad," she said.

"I am. But that was really hot," he smirked. Rachel chuckled. "But yeah, you really shouldn't have done that. Do you know who she is?" Finn asked.

"No, I don't. And what makes you think I did that on purpose?" She looked down guiltily, despite her question.

Finn looked at her skeptically. "Rachel when do you ever trip over your own feet. You wear heels every day and you've never been that clumsy. Plus, you aimed the slushie at her," he said with a knowing look. Rachel's eyes got shifty, basically admitting he was right.

Rachel sighed. "I just didn't like the way she was looking at you, ok? She had her hands all over you, and she kept undressing you with her eyes and giving you these creepy winks and I just got mad. I didn't know what else to do. It's not like you were doing anything to stop her," Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, that's Cassandra July, the new assistant principal. I couldn't just tell her to fuck off," Finn said.

"Do you really have to use that kind of language? Anyway, I guess you couldn't tell her off, but I couldn't just stand there and watch that. It was making me sick," Rachel said. Finn gave her a look that she didn't recognize. He took a step toward her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. He put his hand on her face to make her look at him.

"You know that you have no reason to be jealous right?" He asked

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you." He blurted out.

Rachel gasped. She felt flutters in her stomach and warmth flooded her heart. No one had ever told her that.

"You do?" She asked, not quite believing it. He smiled at her.

"Of course I do. Do you think I would be taking such a risk with this relationship if I didn't? You're my student and that should bother me, but it doesn't. It never really has. I knew from the start that this was real. I had my doubts I guess, but I knew I wouldn't be able to resist you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know this is dangerous, but I really don't care what some stupid school rule says. I love you and there's nothing anyone can do about that." He was staring into her eyes as he spoke, his eyes shining with emotion. Now she recognized the look he was giving her. It was love. In that moment she knew what she needed to say to him.

"I love you too," she told him, and his smile grew, knowing she meant it. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her, as they melted into each other, their lips crashing together in a frenzied passion. They held each other close, pouring all their feelings into the kiss as it slowed to something more intimate. They slowed to a stop, then kissed again sweetly. Then again. And again. They finally pulled back, grinning at each other, and Rachel started giggling. He chuckled with her.

"You should really go to class. Are we still on for this weekend? Did you come up with a story for your dads?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. Kurt found our text messages when he was looking through my phone the other day, and he doesn't know it was you, but naturally he told everyone in Glee club about my 'secret boyfriend.' So I asked Tina if she would cover for me and she said yes." Rachel said.

Finn smiled. "I can't wait," he said with a smirk. She giggled and gave him one last kiss before she left to go to class. He watched her go, feeling excited about the time they would get to spend together that weekend.

...

The next morning Finn walked into the teacher's lounge, hoping there was still some coffee left. He was the only one in there since the rest of the teachers had gone out to lunch together. Most of them were older than him, so they never invited him to do anything with them. He didn't really mind though. Why would he want to hang out with a bunch of old people anyway?

Finn sat down at his usual table and starting thinking about Rachel. They were really serious now. They finally admitted their feelings for one another, but could that cause problems for them? What would happen if someone found out? He had told Rachel he didn't care what people might think about them, and really he didn't, but he would lose his job if anyone found out. It would probably be really hard to get another teaching job ever again. That made him really nervous. But somehow, he knew Rachel was worth it. He'd never felt like this about anyone. They would just have to be careful if they were going to keep this up.

As Finn sat there, drinking his coffee, thinking, he didn't notice someone walk into the teacher's lounge.

"Hey Finn."

"Oh hey Blaine. How are you man?"

"I'm ok. Getting pretty tired of Sue though."

Blaine was currently the assistant coach of the Cheerios. He loved the job, he just didn't like his superior.

Finn chuckled. "She giving you a rough time again?"

"She keeps making me do her laundry and give her massages and says if I don't, she'll make me do the cardio with the Cheerios. I don't mind exercise, but the stuff she makes them do could kill a person. One girl passed out from heat exhaustion the other day."

"I'm sorry man, but you need to grow a pair and put Sue in her place. Seriously you don't have to take her crap." Finn told him.

"I really need this job though. I graduated early and no one else will hire me without some experience," Blaine explained.

"Ok but you really shouldn't let her push you around like that. Anyway, I gotta go. Gotta help a student with some homework." He didn't tell him that the student was Rachel and that the homework was a review over the sex education video they'd watched in class.

"That student wouldn't happen to be Rachel Berry would it?" Blaine gave him a knowing look. Finn looked like a deer in headlights.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Cut the crap Finn, I know."

"Know what?" Finn was sweating right through his shirt.

"I know what's going on between you and Rachel Berry."

**Oooo cliffhanger ;)**

**Please please please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 :) it's a long one. Hope you like it ;)**

"I know what's going on between you and Rachel Berry." Blaine said. "I know you're seeing each other. I saw you two in the auditorium the other day. You looked pretty cozy." He continued.

Finn froze. CRAP, he thought. He didn't realize the auditorium door had been open. Finn took a deep breathe and looked Blaine right in the eye.

"Please, dude you can't tell anyone. I'll get fired. I promise this isn't weird or creepy or anything. It's real. I love her and she loves me. Please. Please don't tell." Finn begged.

Blaine looked at Finn sympathetically.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I really do. More than anything. We haven't been together that long, but I know that much," Finn said.

Blaine sighed. "I won't tell anyone Finn. I can't tell anyone, really. That would sort of make me a hypocrite." Blaine said as he sat next to Finn. This confused Finn.

"How would it make you a hypocrite?"

"Seeing as we're in the same boat, I guess I can trust you." he said. "I'm seeing a student too. Your brother, actually." Blaine admitted, peeking up at Finn, gauging his reaction.

Finn's eyes got wide. He figured Kurt was seeing someone, he was so happy lately, but he certainly didn't expect for it to be his coworker. Blaine was only 21 though, so he figured people would find it less weird than him and Rachel being together.

"You and Kurt huh? It's kinda weird. Knowing you're with my little brother, but I guess I've got no room to talk, do I?" Finn smiled. Blaine smiled back at him.

"What's wrong with us? Falling for our students. I never really had a chance though. The moment I saw Kurt, I knew he was going to be special to me. I guess I just didn't think my feelings for him would be as strong as they are. It kind of hit me like a freight train," Blaine chuckled.

"Same here man. That girl has kind of taken over my life. In a good way. She's always on my mind. I just wish we didn't have to hide. I want people to know that I love her." Finn said wistfully.

"I think Kurt and I are alright with keeping this low profile. I mean, I would love to be able to hold his hand walking down the hallway, but were happy just being together. You know I've actually met your parents. Kurt introduced me as 'a friend from school.' Which is sort of true, I guess." Blaine looked at Finn. "So, considering we could both lose our jobs for this, should we keep an eye on each other? You know, just have each others backs? Neither of us tell, and if it comes to it, we help each other out of any sticky situations. I mean, once Rachel and Kurt graduate, we really don't have to hide anymore. But until then, I've got your back."

"Yeah man, same here. I got your back. I don't think you should tell Kurt about me and Rachel though. I mean, I'm his brother, she's his best friend, I don't know how he'll feel about it." Finn said.

"Yeah you're probably right. I won't tell him." Blaine promised.

"Well, I gotta go meet Rachel. I'll see you later man."

"Alright dude, later."

...

Finn walked into his classroom finding that Rachel was already there, waiting by his desk. He smiled at her, worried when he didn't get the same reaction from her. He shut and locked the door, walked over to her and took her hand, noticing she looked almost sad.

"What's wrong babe?" He said, sitting in his chair and pulling her into his lap. Rachel sighed.

"With everything that's been going on, I forgot to tell you I didn't get a solo for Nationals," she said sadly.

"What!? Why not?"

"Mr. Schuester decided to go in a 'different direction'." She quoted.

"Well, you guys are the New Directions.." He said, looking proud of himself for coming up with that. She hit him playfully and rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.

"Finn, it's not funny. I'm really upset about this. What if we lose? This is my last chance to make something of myself. To prove that I'm not just another loser who'll end up stuck in this stupid town."

Finn looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Rach. I know how much you wanted that solo. But this doesn't mean it's over. You still might win. And losing at Nationals doesn't mean you'll end up stuck here. Your talent will carry you anywhere you want to go. You just have to believe that it will." He pushed her hair out of her face, willing her to look at him.

"You really believe in me that much?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"More. And you should too. You're amazing, don't let anyone tell you different."

Rachel took Finn's face in her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded immediately, opening his mouth, letting her slip her tongue inside. His hands slid down her sides and rested above the edge of her skirt, playing with the fabric. His fingers slipped through the belt loops, using them to pull her closer. Her hands locked in his hair, pulling his face down to her neck. She moaned when she felt his teeth nip at her skin, then felt his tongue soothe the spot. She pulled his face back to hers kissing him again, slower this time, more intimately. It turned very sweet and finally they pulled away from each other out of breath.

She laid her head on his shoulder, her face in his neck, and he pulled her as close as he could, pouring all his love into the embrace.

He wanted more, he wanted to be able to show her what she meant to him and spend some time with her, not just squeeze in time during the school day to make out. He wanted to really be with her, out in the open, not hiding in classrooms. But that could be dangerous, someone could see them. But part of him didn't even care anymore.

"Go out with me." He blurted out. She looked at him, confused. "Well it's Friday, and you were going to come over this weekend anyway, let's just start the weekend right now. I want to take you on a date. A real one," he said. She looked at him, a little surprised.

"Finn, I would love to go out with you, but that's a really good way to get caught. I don't want that to happen. We've done a good job of keeping this quiet, I don't want to ruin that." Rachel said.

"Well I know a place we could go where there's not a lot of people. We won't get caught there. Please? It'll be fun, I promise. I want to spend some real time with you. I'm sick of acting like this is wrong. I want us to have a real relationship, not something we have to keep quiet, but right now that's not possible. So, I could take you to this place and it would be something a normal couple could do, but no one will find us." Finn told her. "So, will you go?" He asked hopefully.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile. "I would love to go on a date with you," she said. Finn leaned in and kissed her as a thank you.

"I wish I could pick you up tonight, but that's impossible considering your dads would kill me, so meet me outside of Breadstix at 6:30. We'll go in my car from there," Finn told her.

"Can't wait." She smiled and kissed him one last time before grabbing her things and heading to her next class.

...

Rachel got out of her car and locked it, walking up to the back entrance at Breadstix. She wasn't sure when Finn would get there, considering she was early. It was 6:15, so she got out her phone and put her headphones in, figuring she had a few minutes until he got there. She was facing the wall so she didn't see Finn coming up behind her. He took advantage of the fact that she couldn't hear him either, and put his hands around her head, covering her eyes. He didn't realize he would scare her to death, causing her to scream bloody murder. He pulled her to his chest to muffle her screaming until she realized it was just him. She let out a relieved sigh as she looked up at him.

"God, Finn you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She whispered loudly, a little irritated.

He tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't think it would freak you out like that. I thought it would be cute," he said. She shook her head and smiled at him. He was wearing a dress shirt and khaki pants, which matched the class of her outfit perfectly. She had on a white dress that had little red hearts dotting every inch. It looked a little young for her but it was still very flattering, due to the frills around her waist and low neckline. She wore cream colored heels to give her some height, since Finn was so tall.

Finn looked at Rachel and he knew she had probably dressed up for him and he should be saying he loved her dress or tell her how pretty she looked. But he couldn't. He had no idea what she was wearing. All he saw was her face. He didn't know if it was the lighting or just the fact that he loved her so much, but he was mesmerized by her face. Her lips, her nose, her eyes, everything was perfect. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. The light make up she had on kind of frustrated him because he didn't want her to cover up her face. She didn't need to. Everything about her was flawless. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

He hasn't realized she was talking to him, but then he heard, "FINN. Are you listening? You're kind of freaking me out, you're just standing there. Are you ok?" She said. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just got distracted I guess. You ready?" She nodded and smiled at him, weaving her fingers through his as they walked to his car.

"So where is this mysterious, secluded place you're taking me?" She asked.

He grimned. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on, I hate surprises. Please tell me?"

"Nope."

He felt a hand run along his thigh. He didn't budge though. If she thought she could bribe him by getting handsy, she was wrong. He wasn't giving in.

"I'm not telling you Rach. Just wait, we'll be there in a few minutes. I promise you'll love it."

A while later they came upon a small, quiet park that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight due to the shiny dew on the grass. There was a small area where the grass was shorter than the rest. He led her over to the spot and told her to stay there while he grabbed something from his truck. He came back with a basket and a quilt. He spread the blanket on the ground and gestured for her to sit down. She was still a bit confused, but sat down with him and watched him pull out some sparkling cider and what looked like airplane cups.

"Finn, this is beautiful but what are we doing in a park? I thought you said it was a secluded place."

"It is. Since they have that new park set up in Lima with all the picnic tables and water fountains, no one comes here. Not fancy enough for them I guess. But I still like this one best. I love coming here to relax and just think. I thought it would be better than just hanging out in my tiny apartment." He said.

"Well it is very pretty. But it's kinda cold," she said innocently.

He smiled and pulled her by the waist so that her back was against him. "Get over here then." He said. She settled back against his chest, sipping the cider he handed her. She laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful night alone with him. He had his arms around her, his hands playing with the fabric of her shirt. He buried his face in her neck, smelling the delicious scent of her strawberry shampoo.

Suddenly she felt him lean back, pulling her down to the ground with him. She was still in his arms and he could feel her giggling against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"The stars are so bright and beautiful tonight, I figured we shouldn't waste them." He said. She smiled and laid by his side, watching the night sky, fascinated by the subtle illumination given to it by the stars.

"So what are you going to do after high school? Are you going to go to college or get a job or what." He asked her. This was something he had been thinking about a lot. She was going to graduate soon, so what would happen to them when she did? Would she stay in Lima? Would he follow her? Would they even try to stay together, or just forget about each other?

"Well I plan on going to college. I actually already got into a dramatic arts school in New York. NYADA. Have you heard of it?"

"No I haven't. You're really going to New York?" He asked, a little deflated.

"I've dreamt of Broadway my whole life, I have to go to New York. Why do you seem upset about that?"

"I'm not upset, really. I just... What's going to happen to us? Are we just going to move on? I mean, how are we supposed to make it work?"

She was silent for minute. "I guess I hadn't thought about that. I don't want us to just forget about each other, but unless you come with me then we're going to have to. I'm going to New York no matter what. I've been planning this my entire life." She felt like what she said was kind of harsh, but it needed to be said. She wasn't letting anything get in the way of her dreams. She was surprised when he started to bring her closer, holding her tight.

"You really want me to come with you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course I want you with me. I mean, only if you want to. I'm not going to force you to come, but it would make me really happy if you did." She told him.

He thought for a minute. "What about my job? I love teaching at McKinley." He said. He almost instantly regretted it. It sounded like he cared more about his job then her. "Look, I love you. I'm just scared I guess. I mean do you really think we can make it in New York? Just you and me?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Finn, I love you so much, which means I'll do anything to make this work. I don't want to let you go, but the only way I won't have to is if we promise to stay together, no matter what." She said.

Finn still wasn't sure. He loved Rachel, and he wanted to go with her, but how stable was this relationship, really? Were they sure it would last? He just didn't want to follow his girlfriend all the way to New York, risking his career and his whole life here, just to end up having to come back here, heartbroken.

"Look, we can talk more about it later. Right now I just want to forget all our problems. Can you help me forget Finn?" She said.

He raised his eyebrows at her implication. Did she really want to have sex with him, right here right now? He got his answer when she started unzipping his pants and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. He helped her get the last few buttons undone, then started helping her with her dress. She slipped it over the top of her head, letting it fall to reveal her lacy white bra and panties. She looked like an angel, laying on the ground before him. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. It heated up quickly and soon they were panting and moaning and Finn's erection was becoming extremely painful. Rachel was aching as well, as she ran her hands along his back scratching him a bit. He growled with pleasure in her ear, making her squeal. They were eventually naked and Finn looked at the girl beneath him. Her dark brown hair was sprawled out on the quilt, shining in the light if the full moon. Her skin was glistening with sweat and she was licking her lips, waiting for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? I mean I could get us a hotel and make it really romantic and-" she silenced him with a scorching kiss.

"No, I don't care about that stuff. Right now feels perfect. I just need you. Please." He didn't need to be asked again.

He kissed her again, working his way down to her neck, sucking on the smooth, delicious skin. His hands ran up and down her body, memorizing the texture and every curve. He moved his tip along her core, making her moan and squirm. She thrust her hips up in an attempt to get some friction. She needed him in her now. She put her hands on his ass, pushing him down on her, feeling his unbelievable erection pressing against her. He got into position and kissed her one last time before her entered her, slowly, intimately, make her sigh in pleasure. Feeling him inside her gave instant relief to her throbbing center. But she was still aching for him. She needed movement, friction. He started to move inside her, relieving his own painful situation. They kissed and felt and loved together. After their slow and deliberate love making, Rachel finally came, Finn following soon after. He got off of her and laid by her side, pulling her close to him, kissing her hair. She snuggled against him, placing soft kisses on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, drinking in what just happened. It was complete bliss. They fell asleep in each others arms, slowly drifting to the sounds of the quiet night.

**Don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 :)**

Rachel woke up the next morning, still in Finn's arms. It was early, still quite dark outside. She looked up at Finn who was still sleeping peacefully. His grip was like a python around her, making it difficult to move around. She started kissing his neck, hoping to wake him up. That only made him hold her tighter. She then moved up and bit his bottom lip. That, he noticed.

"Whoa. Ah! Where am I?" He said, a bit startled. She giggled at him. He looked down to see his beautiful, smiling girlfriend laying in his arms. He suddenly relaxed as the memories of the night before flooded back into his head. They had made love for the first time last night. And it was the best night of his life.

He grinned at her. "Good morning, gorgeous."

She giggled. "Hey." She leaned up to give him a quick kiss but when she pulled away, he lifted her up so she was laying on his chest. He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue easing its way into her mouth. She moaned into his lips, welcoming the unexpected intimacy. It wasn't rushed, or frantic. It was slow and deliberate and very sweet. They went on for a few moments, savoring the taste of each other. They couldn't get enough.

Finally they pulled away to get some air, and stared into each others eyes. He moved some stray hair away from her face. Even with her makeup smeared and her hair looking like a haystack, she still looked beautiful. Rachel trailed a finger down his chest, over his smooth muscles, placing kisses along the trail as she went.

"Last night was amazing. Seriously, I never thought anyone could make me feel like that. And I'm not just talking about the sex. I mean that was amazing too, but I've always felt trashy after sleeping with someone. Right now I just feel loved, peaceful. Everything was perfect," Rachel said.

"It's never felt so serious for me. I mean all the other times, it was with some slut that I kicked out afterwards because it was so uncomfortable. It was so awkward and I always felt disgusted after. It never meant anything, I never felt anything. But with you, I feel everything. All at once. I don't know how that's possible. I guess that's what love feel like. I love you so much Rachel," Finn said.

"I love you too."

They lay in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, until the sun started to rise. As light filled the small park, they decided they should leave, before anyone could find them.

...

Rachel got back to her house and went straight to her room, plopping down on her bed. She couldn't believe the night she'd had. She hadn't expected Finn to plan something so romantic, especially for their first date. The park had been so beautiful and the picnic he'd laid out was lovely. All the stars were out and there was just so much love surrounding them.

The sex was amazing too. It wasn't just a meaningless fuck like she'd had before, they had made love. Finn was so sweet and gentle and it made her heart swell. She didn't think she could ever love him, or anyone else for that matter, any more than she did at this moment. She heard the message tone come from her phone. It was a text from Kurt.

-hey you wanna come over to my house? We need to talk about your big date last night! -K

-um yeah I can come over. I'm not sure if we'll talk about that but I'd love to see you ;) -R

- :P hurry so you can make it in time for lunch. -K

- k I'll be there soon xx -R

Rachel arrived at the Hummel house around noon, just in time for lunch. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A moment passed and suddenly a very tall, handsome, and familiar man opened the door. She almost screamed. She'd forgotten he would be there. Suddenly she didn't know if this was a good idea.

"Hi Rachel. It's weird seeing you outside of Calculus." He winked at her, clueing her in to the fact that people were listening.

"Fi- uh Mr. Hudson, yeah it's weird seeing teachers outside of school." She said awkwardly.

"Well it's cold, why don't you come on in." He said, stepping aside to let her in. She saw the rest of the Hudson-Hummel clan sitting on the couch, watching tv. Kurt ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey diva! So start talking, tell me all about this hot date."

She saw Finn smirking behind Kurt's back. They all went to sit on the couch while Burt got up to get lunch ready.

"So Rachel, Kurt's been telling us all about you and your mysterious boyfriend. So come on tell us. What is he like?" Carol asked.

"Yeah Rachel, what's he like? Is he in any of my classes?" Finn asked innocently.

Finn smiled slightly as he watched her, waiting for an answer. She was so getting him back for this.

"Actually he is. In my class actually. His names is F- uh Phillip." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah I know Phillip. He's a really cool guy." Finn just kept on smiling.

"Yeah he's cool. But he's sort of clumsy. Kind of a dork." Finn frowned when she said this. "A cute one though," she added.

Kurt laughed. "Ha. Sounds like Finn." He said. Carol laughed as well. Finn and Rachel just sat there, stiff as cardboard.

"I don't know Phillip, what does he look like?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked at Finn, kind of panicking. He gave her a soft, loving smile that instantly calmed her nerves.

"He's really tall, has brown eyes, a cute nose," this is starting to sound like Finn, crap, "and he's blonde." She finished. Finn's eyebrows shot up and he was smirking again. 'Blonde' he mouthed. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, partly at Kurt the interviewer, and partly at Finn.

"Well he sounds adorable. When do I get to meet him?" Kurt said.

She looked to Finn again. "Um... Well, I wanna take things slow. I don't want to introduce him to everyone quite yet. You might scare him off," she joked, hoping they would change the subject. Carole laughed.

"I resent that," Kurt said, "but you're probably right. Sink your hook in that boy before you let me decide if he's worthy or not." He laughed. Finn smirked.

"Trust me Kurt, I think you'd love Phillip." Finn said, winking at me. Rachel couldn't believe him.

"Anyway, what was the date like, where'd he take you?" Carole asked. She seemed just as excited about this as Kurt did.

"Well the date was..just perfect. Honestly I never thought a boy would do something so romantic for me," she said. "He took me to this park and laid out a blanket and we just watched the stars and talked. It probably doesn't seem that great but it was really one of the best nights of my life," Rachel said dreamily.

"And, uh, did anything else happen?" Kurt winked.

Rachel gasped. "That's absolutely none of your business Kurt!"

"That sounds like a yes. Rachel honey, please tell me you were careful." Carole said In a very concerned mother voice.

Finn looked just as nervous as Rachel felt. "I'm not saying we did anything, but even if we did, it's fine because I'm on birth control."

"You totally did it. Now I really have to meet him. He was good to you right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Kurt, he was very gentle and sweet. It was wonderful. Maybe we should stop talking about this, I mean my teacher is in the room." Rachel said, trying to change the subject.

"Um yeah this is kind of inappropriate.. I'm uncomfortable." Finn lied, trying to help her out.

"Oh Finn, get over it. Kurt's right though Rachel, you need to keep that boy locked away, he sounds like a keeper," Carole winked.

"You have no idea," Rachel said. Before they could ask her what she meant, Burt walked in the room with an irritated look on his face.

"Well I was about to put the cheese in the lasagna but I realized Kurt used the rest of the soy cheese for that fancy egg dish he made the other day. I'm gonna have to run to the store to buy some more if we want to feed Rachel," Burt said.

"Oh, no I don't want to be any trouble. Just use regular cheese, it's fine," Rachel said.

"No sweetie, we aren't going to make you eat something you don't want to. We'll get some more. Burt, I'll go with you, I need some personal items anyway," Carole said.

"I'll go too. I want to check the sale prices for my organic hair products. They always change the price every time I go," Kurt said.

"Finn, Rachel, I guess you guys will just have to find something to do. We should be back in an hour or two," Burt said.

"Bye guys," Carole said. Then the door shut and the sound of the car zooming down the street echoed through the neighborhood. It was silent for about 10 seconds, and then both Finn and Rachel started crack up.

They turned to face each other.

"We shouldn't do anything should we?" Rachel asked.

"Probably not. Maybe we should watch a movie till they get back," Finn said.

"You know I refuse to watch anything gory or inappropriate. Or anything involving talking robots." Rachel said.

Finn grinned at her. "I know."

"So you didn't tell me you were on birth control. Why'd we use as condom? And why'd you grab all those condoms in class the other day?" Finn asked.

"We used one last night because you can never be too careful. Birth control doesn't always work. Also I only took so many in class to mess with you," Rachel smirked.

Finn feigned shock, then suddenly began to tickle her. Her squeals probably scared the neighbors.

...

An hour later, Rachel was snuggled up against Finn on the couch as they watched a Harry Potter movie. She wasn't sure which one. She was far too distracted. Finn had his hand on the small of her back, holding her close to him. Her hands were resting on his thigh, playing with the fabric of his pants every now and then. She felt like they'd been too still for too long so she moved her hands up his leg, right next to his bulge, which suddenly seemed to grow. He noticed her actions and let his hand slip down get back to rest on her ass. Rachel turned her head up so she could kiss his neck. He smiled slightly and let her continue until she worked her way up to his ear and nibbled on it. Then he turned to catch her lips with his. She gasped and then turned them over so that she was lying on top of him, completely in control. Their hands wandered and their lips explored each other and things got really hot really fast.

They were panting and sweating and grinding and with their loud moaning they didn't even hear the car pull up. Finn's shirt was off and Rachel's was currently getting unbuttoned when the front door flew open. Finn and Rachel jumped at the sound and scrambled away from each other.

Burt looked confused. Carole looked shocked. Kurt looked pissed.

Actually Kurt looked like he wanted to strangle them both.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

**:) REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 :) it's a tiny bit shorter, but I felt like I got everything into it that I needed. I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged ;) also chapter 8 might take a little while to post because I'm still not sure what I want to happen in it. But I promise I'll get it up as soon as I can. Anyway, on to the chapter. :)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

It was silent. Nobody moved.

Rachel couldn't breathe. She felt like she was about to cry. She couldn't believe they'd been caught. Especially by Finn's family. And especially just because they'd been careless.

Finn didn't care about his job anymore. He was just worried about Rachel. About what people would say about her when they found out. Then again, she never seemed to be concerned about what people thought about her. But he saw how terrified she looked and he wanted to protect her. He didn't want anyone making her feel like that. Even his own family.

"Explain yourselves. What the hell were you just doing?" Kurt screeched.

"Finn. Rachel. Really, what's going on?" Carole asked in a shaky voice.

At this point Rachel was almost hyperventilating. Her heart was racing and she was about to pass out. They'd worked so hard to keep it a secret and they had thrown all of that away. She couldn't believe they'd been so stupid, making out in the living room in plain sight.

It was silent for too long, she had to come up with an explanation.

"Well, Finn was helping me with a dance for glee club and it's a very difficult dance and he tripped and then..."

Finn sighed as she went on with her explanation that wouldn't work. What was the point of trying to lie? They had clearly seen everything.

"Rachel, stop." He interrupted.

"It's exactly what it looked like. Rachel and I are together." He said.

"FINN-"

"No Rach, just let it go. Everyone was going to find out eventually anyway."

Finn went over to stand by Rachel. He put his hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her. Burt still looked confused.

"I don't get it, how did this even happen?" Burt asked.

Finn sighed. "She's in my 3rd period calculus class. We see each other every day. I really don't think there was any way of getting away from it. Not that I'd want to. I don't regret any of this." Finn said. "Look, I know this seems weird and maybe a little gross to everyone else, but to us this is real. I love her, she loves me. End of story."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, soaking in the reality of what Finn just said.

"Finn don't you know how stupid this is? You're gonna get fired." Burt said.

"I don't care."

"Rachel, seriously what were you thinking? Fooling around with a teacher? That's disgusting. I can't believe you." Kurt said.

Finn stepped in. "You are such a hypocrite! How about I tell everyone about you and Blaine, huh? Blaine Anderson, the Cheerios assistant coach? Yeah he's a teacher too and I know all about you guys."

"Wait, what?" Rachel said. They ignored her.

Kurt froze. "He told you?"

"Yeah he found out about me and Rach, and he told me about you so we made a deal." Finn said. "I think the real issue is that you don't like the idea of your brother dating your best friend."

Kurt didn't know what to say to all this.

"I guess I just don't like that my best friend and my brother are dating each other and NEITHER of you told me. I mean come on, I deserve to know."

"Kurt, we didn't tell anyone because we couldn't. We knew it could potentially ruin Finn's career and my reputation but we never really cared about that. I knew from the moment we met that he would be special to me. And I'm not going to apologize for that." Rachel said, weaving her fingers through Finn's.

Kurt watched them, the way they looked at each other.

"You two really love each other?" He said.

"Yes." They said in unison, not missing a beat. Rachel giggled a bit. Finn smiled at her.

Burt looked angry.

"I can't believe how naive you two are being. Don't you know how stupid this is? You think you're in love but-"

"Burt, stop." Carole spoke for the first time in all this. "How can we be mad about this. Rachel is like a daughter to us. She's wonderful. And I've never seen my son so happy. It's like he's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. They both look so happy and in love. How can that be stupid?"

"But they...I...we.."

"If they want to be together, we can't stop them. I don't think I want to stop them."

Burt sat down on the couch, accepting what his wife had to say.

Kurt walked over to Rachel and hugged her, and then hugged Finn before slapping him on the arm.

Finn pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"What are you guys gonna do when Rachel and I go to New York?" Kurt asked.

"I'm coming with you guys." Finn said.

Rachel gasped. "Really? Oh Finn!" She squealed, jumping on him. He laughed.

"Of course I am. You didn't really think I'd be able to watch you get on that plane without me, did you?" He grinned at her. She squeezed him tighter. Carole giggled at them.

"But you know you two will have to be careful, you can't get caught. At least not until Rachel graduates," Carole said.

"Oh, we know. I'd never be able to live with myself if I got Finn fired," Rachel said.

"Not that it really matters now though, I mean we'll be leaving in a few months," Finn said. Rachel smiled at him.

"I still don't like this." Burt said from the couch.

"Oh dad, be quiet. They're pretty adorable. And I have to say, Finn looks happier than I've ever seen him. Plus I know he'll treat Rachel right. And if he doesn't I'll hire someone to get rid of his manhood for me."

"KURT!"

"Oh please, it's not like it's any use to you right now- wait. Oh gross, you do need it, he's Phillip. Ewww. You guys did it in a park?"

At this point, Finchel turned red, Carole looked at the floor, and Burt discreetly made a gag face.

"It's really none of your business," Finn said, "but yes, we did." He grinned. Rachel slapped his arm.

"Yeah I really didn't need to know that." Kurt said.

"Anyway, Kurt why didn't you tell me about Blaine? Are you really dating him? Because he's really cute, you guys would look great together!" Rachel said excitedly. Finn grinned at her.

"Yeah Kurt, why didn't you tell me about this guy? If he makes you happy, I wanna know the guy," Burt said. Kurt smiled at his dad.

"Have you guys been out on a date or anything? Rachel told us her story, you've gotta tell us yours," Carole grinned.

Kurt tried to hold it in but he started giggling and jumping around telling them about their first date.

"He was so sweet. He put on a fake mustache, which was actually adorable, so he wouldn't be recognized and we went to this little cafe that serves soups and fancy chocolate and stuff. It was a pretty nice place. And he paid for everything and it was just perfect. After that, we just couldn't stay away from each other. We've been together for a while." He told them. He and Rachel went on giggling and talking for a while. Finn was glad the most important people in his life got along so well.

...

Later when Finn took Rachel home, he stopped a few blocks away so they could have a few minutes together.

They looked at each other and just smiled.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would," Rachel said.

"All my mom has ever wanted is for me to be happy. I'm not surprised that she didn't freak out. I'm glad she didn't," he said. They stared at each other in comfortable silence, and he couldn't figure out how to explain exactly how he felt right then. He just felt everything. It was overwhelming but it was the best feeling in the world. A feeling of love and wonder and completion. All he needed was her.

"Rachel, I love you so much, you know that?"

She teared up a little. "I know. I love you too."

They scooted closer together and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat together and held each other, placing soft kisses wherever they could reach. They eventually reached each other's mouths. She slipped her tongue out and swiped it across his lip. He sighed into her mouth and weaved his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her back. She pressed herself against his chest, needing to be closer to him. Their kisses weren't greedy or rushed. It was sweet and gentle and intimate, and they let themselves get lost in one another.

It was a perfect moment in their completely terrifying, imperfect world. Their future was going to be undoubtedly complicated, but they had this moment with each other, and that was all they needed.

Rachel always knew it was more than just some crush, but now she knew that it was much more permanent than she'd originally thought. She knew they'd eventually get married. She knew they would have kids. She knew they would fight, and she knew they'd make up. She knew he was hers, and she knew her heart was his forever. And that's all she needed.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**also, shoutout to my wizard. You know who you are. ;) love you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here's chapter 8 :) I couldn't remember exactly what Rachel's room looked like, so please don't be pissed if it's not correct. Lol. Also I don't really like the ending, but I was trying to finish it fast because someone on twitter who shall remain nameless kept bugging me about uploading. (just kidding I love you hun) Anyway, PLEASE leave a review, they mean so much to me :) Now, on to the chapter. Enjoy :)**

Rachel woke up on Sunday feeling a little impatient. She wished it was Monday or Tuesday or any other day that would get her closer to graduation. She loved McKinley, but if she was being honest, she couldn't wait to get out of there.

Then again, it was kind of scary. When school was over, she was leaving. For good. Of course she would have Kurt and Finn with her, which made her so happy, but she was afraid of leaving her dads. She'd never been away from them for longer than 2 weeks. But she was an adult now. She couldn't stay with her parents forever. She had to start her life.

She was starting a life with Finn. And nothing made her happier. But there was also the matter of telling her fathers about her boyfriend. Her teacher boyfriend whom she would be living with. She wasn't sure how they'd react. She hoped they would be happy for them. Luckily, they had a few months before they had to worry about that. A few months until she became a real adult, and had to deal with her really adult situation.

Finn and Kurt were coming over for lunch and staying for the evening. Rachel's dads left early this morning to go on a gay/lesbian couples retreat that doubled as a fundraiser to help people with AIDS.

Rachel wished it could be just her and Finn tonight, but Burt and Carole said they weren't ready to be grandparents just yet, so Kurt had to come.

It was nearly 11am so Rachel figured she should start making lunch. She was making lasagna for her boys and a spinach salad for herself. Normally she didn't like to cook with meat, but she figured she would probably have to do it a lot in New York so she might as well get used to it.

She had just put the lasagna in the oven when the doorbell rang.

"Coming! Just a second," she yelled.

She opened the door to find the face of the person she'd been so anxious to see. She jumped into his arms and started kissing him before she remember that Kurt was right behind him.

"That's disgusting."

"Sorry Kurt, I forgot you were there." Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Kurt, go inside. We'll be in in a minute, I just need to tell Rachel something," Finn said.

Kurt sighed. "Just don't make any babies while I'm in there." Rachel blushed a bit.

Finn rolled his eyes and shut the door in his brother's face. He turned to Rachel and picked her up, resting her against his waist. His arms wrapped tightly around her, he started kissing her neck and jaw and anywhere he could reach. Rachel was a little surprised at his actions but she wasn't complaining. She giggled as he made his way up, growling in her ear. She dug her nails into his back and moaned as he nibbled on her ear. He turned them around so her back was against the door and slid his hands down to her ass, making her squeal. His mouth found her own and he shoved his tongue inside so she couldn't get too loud, as they were still outside. Thank God her door was on the side of the house behind some bushes, otherwise the entire neighborhood would be witnessing their passionate act.

The kisses slowed and the hands stopped roaming. Rachel slid down the front of him, feeling the effect she had on him as she went down. She couldn't help but smile a bit at that. She'd never say it out loud, but she loved the feeling of power she got when she turned a guy on. And right now she felt pretty damn powerful.

Finn held her to him and just stared into her eyes as their breathing slowed.

"That was quite a greeting," she said, grinning.

He smiled back at her. "I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday."

"That's too long."

She chuckled at him as she rubbed the small of his back. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before opening the door, leading them inside.

"I hope you realize your door isn't soundproof."

"Kurt shut up!" Finn snapped.

"Calm down, cradle robber." Kurt said. "I just wanted to let you know that I heard every bit of that repulsing spit swap, and I really don't want to hear anything like that ever again."

"Seriously Kurt, he's only 5 years older than me. We're together, get over it," Rachel said.

"Look, this is still weird for me. Can you just let me wallow in my own uncomfortableness?"

"At least stop making out in front of me. Do what you want behind closed doors, but don't make me watch it. It's creepy," he continued.

"Well it's not creepy, but I guess we could try to tone it down."

"That's all I'm asking."

"Maybe we should watch a movie now. This conversation is really awkward," Finn said.

Kurt and Rachel chuckled.

"I need to finish making lunch, but you guys go ahead and pick out a movie."

Rachel walked through the kitchen door and picked up where she left off with the garlic bread she was making. She was sprinkling some spices on it when she felt arms wrap around her waist, resting the thumbs under the waist of her pants.

"Finn, you're distracting me."

"Why'd you automatically assume it was me?" He said.

"Well I really doubt your gay brother, who is also my best friend, would sneak into the kitchen to feel me up."

"Yeah that would be disturbing."

"You know, what's disturbing is the fact that you still think I can't hear you." Kurt yelled from the living room.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KURT." Rachel yelled.

"SHUT YOUR LEGS RACHEL." He replied.

Rachel gasped. "That is so rude. If he thinks he's going to get away with talking to me like that-"

"Rachel, Rach stop, stop. Come on. It's not worth it, just let him get it out now, we'll get him back later." Finn winked.

Rachel smirked at his implications.

"I really need to finish lunch," she said.

Finn sighed and slumped his shoulders in mock disappointment.

"Fine, but hurry up," he said, patting her butt on his way out.

...

"Alright guys! Lunch is ready!"

Kurt walked in looking very anxious.

"Can we please eat in the living room? My soap is on," he blurted out.

Rachel chuckled. "Ok we can eat in there. But I hope you know how unhealthy it is to eat in front of the TV."

"I DON'T CARE. Now be quiet, I heard Elijah is going to propose in this episode!"

"Wow." Finn shook his head as Rachel giggled.

They walked into the living room and sat on the love-seat since Kurt was sprawled out on the couch, curled up with the remote.

...

"So, do you think he'd notice if we disappeared for a while?"

"I can hear you, and this is almost over. OH, GLORIA SAY YES. PLEASE SAY YES, ELIJAH IS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND HE'S ON HIS KNEE AND EVERYTHING, COME ON!

"Personally I never understood the appeal of soap operas," Rachel said. "They're so cheesy and predictable," she continued.

Suddenly she felt Finn's hand on her thigh, sliding farther and farther up.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered.

"Shh. He'll never know, just put the blanket over your lap."

"Wow, that is such a high school move," Rachel giggled. "Are you sure you're the teacher, not me?" She went on chuckling as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I never get any alone time with you except in my classroom with the door locked. I hate feeling like we could get caught any time. It's nice being relaxed with you like this. I want to take advantage of it."

"Take advantage of that, or take advantage of me?" She giggled some more.

"I'm positive you guys think I'm deaf," Kurt said.

The couple ignored him.

"Both. At the same time," Finn said, grinning crookedly as his hand continued on it's path to her crotch.

"Alright, I'm out of here. You guys just do whatever you want; I'm going to Blaine's." Kurt walked out the door with the car keys jingling in his hand.

The door shut swiftly and it was deathly silent.

Until Finn picked Rachel up and threw her over his shoulder.

"FINN. Put me down! What are you doing?"

"We are finally alone, and there are some things I want to do to you." He said slowly, grinning from ear to ear.

It took a minute for Rachel to understand his implications, and when she did it caused her breathing to speed up.

"Where's your room?"

"Um..uh...at the.. at the end of the hall."

She felt him chuckle beneath her. She didn't know why she was do nervous.

Then she remembered what her room looked like. And that he'd never been in there.

He stopped at her door, flinging it open and taking a step in. He inched into the room toward her pink and orange bed. He gently laid her down on it and looked around her room at all the bright colors and Broadway posters. He picked up a few of her first place medals and ribbons from singing competitions and twirled them in his hands, studying them. She watched him anxiously. She really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Will you sing for me?"

"What? Why?"

"We'll apparently you're pretty good at it. I'd really like to hear you." He smiled slightly at her.

"Um. Ok, just let me think of something." She was suddenly very self-conscious.

She tried to think of a song that would describe exactly how she was feeling in that moment. She sang the first thing that came to mind.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

Wondering_ why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Before she could go on, Finn jumped up, took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. He didn't let go for a few moments and when he finally did they were both out of breath.

"I'm guessing you understood what I was trying to say?" She said with a chuckle.

He laughed. "Yeah I did. I love you too."

Then he spun her around and gently pushed her back on the bed, climbing on top of her. He managed to keep his weight off of her as he took his shirt off and kissed her at the same time. She could smell his sweet cologne surrounding her as they undressed. He nearly ripped the buttons off her shirt when he yanked it off of her. His hands ran across her collarbone and down between her breasts to unhook the clasp of her bra while she simultaneously pushed down his pants with her feet. He kicked the pants off his ankles and helped her slide her own pants off so they were both only in their underwear. He planted kisses up her stomach and made his way to her neck, leaving his mark on her before trailing back down to one of her breasts and swirling his tongue around her nipple. Rachel moaned out in pleasure and dug her nails into his back, making him cry out as well. She could feel her underwear getting soaked so she pressed her core up against his stomach so he could feel what he was doing to her.

"God Rachel, are you ready already?" He laughed a bit.

"Just shut up and finish taking your clothes off."

He didn't reply, and just ripped off his boxers before sliding her panties off. She squealed when she felt his length brush up against her. She could tell he was just as ready as she was, so she grabbed him and guided him toward her throbbing center. He realized what she wanted so he pushed into her fast and hard to relieve the built up tension. She relaxed a bit at the sensation before she started squirming and grinding, trying to get some friction. However, he didn't move, only frustrating her more. Finn wanted to tease her a bit before giving her what she wanted.

"What's wrong babe, you need something?" He smirked.

"Finn Hudson that's not funny. Seriously I really need you to help me out here."

"What do you need? Sorry, I don't think I understand."

"FINN HUDSON, JUST FINISH FUCKING ME DAMN IT!"

He then did exactly what she asked and started pumping in and out of her, giving them both the relief they needed. Her hands found their way to his ass and pressed him into her harder.

"God Finn go faster please OH!"

Again, he did what she wanted and after a lot of scratching and sucking and moaning, they were both sweaty and out of breath and almost at the point of climaxing. It only took a few more thrusts until Rachel reached her peak, Finn following right after.

When they were both finished, Finn rolled over and laid next to her, letting their breathing go back to normal. He reached out for her and pulled her against him, rubbing her back and kissing her hair.

"I love you. So much." He said.

"I love you too. But you're a jerk."

He laughed. "Well I didn't want to make it too easy for you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on, tell me that wasn't awesome." He flashed a crooked grin at her.

She giggled. "Ok I'll admit it, that was completely amazing. Seriously, I didn't know it could be that good."

He closed his eyes and smiled serenely. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said.

"I'll admit, that was the best I've ever had, and you're the love of my life."

Then he heard what he said. "Wait. That last part-"

"Was perfect," She finished, her eyes glistening. She tucked her head under his chin and buried her face in his neck, placing small kisses there. They held on tight to each other and started drifting to sleep, listening to the sound of each other's breath. It was complete bliss.

If only they'd heard the front door opening downstairs.

**PLEASE REVIEW ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Angst angst angst. With a hint of fluff. And then more angst. ;D**

"Hiram, did you call Rachel and let her know we were coming home early? I still can't believe the hotel wouldn't let us have our event there. It's ridiculous that this bigotry still exists."

"Calm down sweetheart. I know it's frustrating, but you just have to deal with it. And no, I didn't call her. I expect she'll be sleeping, I didn't want to wake her."

"I'll go let her know we're home then."

Leroy walked up the stairs towards his daughter's room, not bothering to knock on the door before he walked in. He turned on the dim lamp and saw a second body next to his little girl.

"Oh sweetie, did you have Kurt stay with you?"

That's when Finn woke up and turned to his girlfriend's father, still a little delirious from sleeping.

Leroy gasped. "WHAT? No,..wh- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He shouted.

Rachel's eyes shot open at the sound of her daddy's voice. Finn was frozen.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" She panicked, holding a blanket up to cover herself. She could hear her other father running up the stairs.

"Leroy, what's the matter? Why are you-" he stopped when he saw Finn. "Rachel what is this? You're not.." He couldn't finish.

"Dads, could you just leave for a second so we can get dressed?" She cringed at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Rachel you come right downstairs when you're decent," Hiram said.

"Oh god. What are we going to do? Finn. Finn?"

Finn was still shocked. He really didn't want her dads to find out yet, let alone like this. Him in bed with their little girl. They were going to kill him.

"Finn please, we need to get dressed. Come on baby. It's gonna be fine. They're just a little surprised." She tried to say convincingly, but failing.

"A little surprised? They were furious! They're gonna murder me! I don't blame them. If I found my daughter in bed with some punk, I'd kill him too."

Rachel grabbed her clothes and started pulling them on, throwing Finn's to him. She knew this wasn't the time, but she couldn't help but stare at his perfect body and be filled with pride that he was hers. She watched him pull on his shirt and was disappointed when everything was finally covered. Her eyes made their way to his face and she realized he was staring at her because she hadn't said anything. He was smirking slightly.

Her face flushed and she continued talking.

"Well, Finn you're not a punk. And they're not going to kill you. Look, I love you. I'll explain everything to them. I'll make them understand. Just trust me." She caressed his cheek, hoping to calm him down.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. DOWN HERE NOW." Leroy yelled from downstairs.

"Oh god." Finn said. Rachel sighed and leaned over to give him a comforting kiss. After a few seconds he sighed into her mouth and she rubbed his shoulder to ease his tension.

"I love you ok?" She said.

He smiled at her. "Love you too." He pulled her close to him and kissed her for a long moment, needing the reassurance.

After they composed themselves and prepared for what was about to happen, Rachel took Finn's hand and led him downstairs where her fathers were waiting, one of them with a face the shade of a tomato.

"Dads, before you say anything I just want you to know-"

"What the hell were you thinking Rachel. Bringing a boy into our house without our knowledge? Or should I say man. How old are you anyway?" Leroy asked angrily.

"Um..-"

"You know what? I don't even care. How dare you come into my home and deflower my little girl like that!"

"Daddy would you just calm down, he didn't deflower me." Rachel blurted out. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had just admitted.

"Rachel. Do you mean to tell me that this is not the first time you've...the first time that you've.."

"Had sex? No it wasn't my first time." Rachel crossed her arms, attempting to ease her own embarrassment at saying those words to her father.

"Sweetheart I'm very confused right now, when did this happen? Who was it with?" Hiram asked, slightly hysterical.

"No wait, I don't want to know that. You know what, I would really like to stop talking about our daughter's virginity, or lack there of. At least tell us who this boy is, I've never met him. Darling tell us who this boy is that you so willingly trust." Hiram said.

"Yeah that's probably not a good idea.." Finn said.

Rachel turned to look at him and sighed. He gave her a pleading look. "Look they're going to find out eventually anyway."

"Rachel please don't-"

"His name is Finn Hudson." Rachel stated. "He's my calculus teacher."

Silence.

Then it came.

"YOUR WHAT?"

"Daddy-"

"What do you mean he's your teacher? Wait, is this for a grade or something?"

"Daddy no-"

He looked at Finn in disgust. "You are a revolting person and I want you out of my house right this minute!" Leroy shouted.

He continued, turning to Rachel, "And as for you,-"

"No daddy that's not what this is! Just listen to me, I can explain everything," she pleaded.

"No, don't. I'm getting nauseous. I cannot believe you would sink so low Rachel. My own daughter, sleeping her way through high school."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop right there. I don't care if you are her father, you have no right to speak to her that way. Rachel is the smartest, most hard working person I've ever met. She's not sleeping with me for an A. I love Rachel more than life and I'm not going to let you make her feel awful about herself because she's happy." Finn said defensively.

"Oh please, I don't want to hear another word about love, especially from you, you sick pedophile. Now get out now!"

"Dad stop yelling at him. He has done nothing wrong. And he's not a pedophile! He's 23, I'm 18. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Rachel this is repulsing and just wrong and it stops here. You're done with whatever you were doing with him. And I'm going to report him to the school. Maybe the police can't get involved, but I can sure as hell get him fired."

"DAMN IT DAD, JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Leroy's eyes popped and he fell silent for a moment.

"Look, I love Finn ok? I love him more than anything and he loves me. This isn't gross or weird or illegal. This is normal. Being in love with someone is normal and it's wonderful and I've never been happier in my life than I am right now, with Finn. I know that this probably doesn't make sense to you. It probably won't make sense to anyone. But it does to us. It feels right. I know I'm meant to be with Finn. I know that the age gap and who he is to me might be challenging, but it's worth it. I finally know what it's like to have someone that you can tell everything to, that you can trust completely, that will be there for you through anything. I know what love is now. And I don't care what you, or any school board or principal or whatever has to say about it. Finn is the most important thing in my life and I'm not going to let him go." She grabbed his hand when she finished, needing to feel him and let his touch comfort her.

Finn's heart swelled at Rachel's words. He knew they were all true and he knew that he felt the exact same way about her.

But judging by the look on Leroy's face, he wasn't convinced.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I don't care if you think you love him. This is ridiculous. You will not see him anymore and I-"

"Leroy, stop it. Look at them. Look at our baby girl's face. I truly believe she loves the man. And you can't be upset about the age difference, I mean you and I are six years apart. Honey, we've always just wanted her to be happy, and now you want to choose the way she finds happiness and who it's with? That's not very fair. She's found it sweetheart. She's found exactly what she needs." Hiram said, putting his hand on his husband's shoulder.

"You can't seriously tell me you're ok with this."

"I am. And you are too." He gave him a stern look.

"But Hiram-"

"No Leroy. This is done. You will let our little girl be happy."

Leroy sat down, defeated, but still looking fairly angry.

"So darling, does anyone else know?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"Yes, Kurt knows and Finn's parents know. So I guess Kurt's parents know as well." She chuckled at herself.

"Wait, you mean this is Carole's son?"

"Not many Finn's from Lima, Ohio," Finn joked.

Hiram laughed a bit. "We'll it's nice to finally meet you. Even under the awkward circumstances." They all laughed, except Leroy who sat in the corner, still fuming at how comfortable his husband was with all this.

In his eyes, this whole thing was beyond inappropriate. He still believed there was some ulterior motive behind it. He decided to remain silent, so as not to give himself away, but he was forming a plan.

He was going to inform the school of the secret affair. Then maybe the asshole sleeping with his daughter would break things off to save his job. Then Rachel would see he didn't really care about her. And all this would be over.

He took his phone out and logged onto the school website, finding the assistant principal's number. He was going to get Finn Hudson fired if it was the last thing he did.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's pretty short, but it's better than nothing right? The chapters will probably be pretty short from now on. Not sure how many more there will be. Let me know if you want an epilogue. Also criticism is always welcome in the reviews, good or bad :)**

Ch. 10

They had spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV and chatting, as it was Memorial Day and there was no school. Rachel had gone to bed that night feeling relieved that her papa had taken the news about her and Finn relatively well and convinced her daddy not to do anything foolish. She woke up that Tuesday morning, anxious already for 3rd period when she would see Finn. She decided to tease him a bit today and put on a short black skirt that showed off her curves, paired with a white button down blouse that was so transparent you could easily see her bright pink bra underneath.

She went downstairs and saw her daddy sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning daddy," she said cheerfully.

"Morning sweetheart. I put your veggie wrap by the door so you could eat on the way to school. Don't want to be late. Have a good day at school dear. Well, try to anyway." Leroy said.

Rachel cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing darling. Have a nice day, I love you."

"Love you too!"

Leroy sat back in his chair, wondering if he did the right thing.

...

"Ms. July, you wanted to talk to me?"

Cassie walked into Principal Figgins' office with a sly grin. Time for revenge. She'll show that little bitch how it feels to be humiliated. She only wished she could throw a slushie on her too.

...

Rachel walks into calculus with a spring in her step. She walked right past Finn and "accidentally" brushed her ass against him when she passed him. She almost cackled when she heard him grunt. Class didn't start for another five minutes so she just sat at her desk and tapped her pencil to pass the time.

Tap. Tap. Taptaptap.

"Berry, that's really irritating. Stop it right now." Finn said ridiculously stern.

"Oh so I'm 'Berry' now?" She asked she joked.

Finn's composure broke and he started chuckling very loudly.

"In school you are."

"Oh please. I called you Mr. Hudson in bed the other day, does that mean I get to call you Finn in class?" She almost couldn't hold herself together.

"Rachel! Don't say that in here, there are people right outside that door."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"But that was pretty funny." He smiled crookedly.

"Also your outfit is completely unfair."

Rachel laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

"Yeah maybe a little too much."

"Well you could always take it off if its really bothering you." She winked at him.

"Wow you are totally asking for it after school. I might use my ruler on you."

"Please do, Mr. Hudson."

That's when kids started walking into the classroom and they had to end their playful banter.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats, not noticing a certain student and teacher giving each other sultry looks.

"Ok guys, since there's like three weeks of school left and we've covered everything we need to, we have two options. One: we could watch a completely inappropriate movie and not tell anyone, or two: we could study for the final. Which one will it be. Hmm."

Everyone gave him a death stare at the word 'study'.

"Movie it is."

Cheers erupted through the class and some junior started screaming like a banshee.

"Alright alright calm down. You guys better love me for this."

"WE DO MAN WE REALLY DO." The junior yelled once again.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Rachel come on up here."

"Why?"

"You can't see remember?"

She thought for a minute. Then she remembered. "Oh! That's right, I can't see." She blushed.

She sat behind his desk as he went to shut off the lights.

By the end of the movie, Rachel was flushed, Finn was sweating, and the rest of the class was completely oblivious.

"So.. How was the movie guys?" Finn asked his students, a little out of breath.

"Um, you watched it with us."

He blushed. "Right. Yeah I did. It was good, wasn't it?"

The class gave him a variety of strange looks. Rachel chuckled internally. She loved the effect she had on him. He was putty in her hands.

The bell rang and the students shuffled out, all but one.

"You know they probably think you were helping yourself behind your desk." Rachel said with an amused grin.

"Well that's better than them knowing the truth. By the way, your hands are really soft."

She giggled. "Well yours are very rough. Just the way I like it."

"You're very kinky lately."

They laughed for a split second before they heard keys in the door, unlocking it.

In walked a tall blonde woman wearing a rather short skirt and bright blue stilettos.

"Well, what do we have here? The pedophile and the teenage slut. Alone in the same room. I couldn't have picked a better time could I?" Cassie chuckled.

"Better time for what?" Finn asked.

"To tell you you're fired."

Finn's heart stopped. Rachel teared up. They knew they'd been found out.

"Who told you?"

"Hmm you don't know? Well I got a call from a very angry father who turned out to be the slut's angry father who told me everything you two have been trying to hide. Of course, being the concerned and slightly disgusted educator I am, I told principal Figgins. Poor old Figgy nearly had a heart attack. I was happy to have you fired after your little girlfriend covered me in slushy, but since I will be taking over Figgins' job next year he's letting me handle this one. Doesn't that just make nauseous?" Cassie chuckled.

"Why would I feel sick? I'm not afraid of losing my job. I was ok with the risk, I knew this might happen."

"Oh I'm not just going to fire you, that'd be no fun. I'm going to ruin your career for the rest of your life. And I'm going to ruin hers too." She gave Rachel a death glare.

"Yeah how exactly are you going to do that?" Finn asked.

"Well first I'm going to get you put in sex offender database. Then I'm going to expel her. I'll put some nasty things on her record. She'll never get into the college she wants. I'm going to make your lives hell." Cassie started to walk away.

"You know, you really should've just gone on that date with me." She said vindictively.

When she was gone Finn almost choked on the air he was trying to take in. "Rachel what are we gonna do?"

She laughed.

"Finn, for a teacher you can be kind of clueless," she said affectionately.

"Rachel what are you talking about? She gonna ruin our lives, how are you so calm about this?"

"She's pretty stupid too. You'd think they'd hire people with more common sense."

"Rach what do you mean? Why is she stupid?"

"She didn't think her plan through very well. It failed before it started."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I see I confused some of you with that cliffhanger. mwahahahaaa ;) As usual, Rachel is ahead of the game and has everything figured out. Or so she thinks ;) And sorry for the typos in the last chapter, I don't really go over them before I post. Also WARNING this chapter has some slight smut ;) this is the last chapter :"( there might be an epilogue. Comment and tell me if you want one and what you want in it. This chapter isn't great but I made you guys wait long enough so here it is. Thank you guys so much for reading :) **

...

"Rachel please explain what you're talking about."

"Finn, I'm 18 you're not a sex offender. This is completely legal, she has no argument. And also, due to increased theft at the school, this room has a camera in it. It got everything she said, including her implication that this is all out of spite. If anyone is getting fired, it's going to be her."

Finn stared at his girlfriend, completely awestruck.

"You..I...wh... You're a genius, you know that?" He rushed to her and pulled her in his arms, kissing her all over her face. She giggled as he kept kissing her wherever he could reach.

"What so we just go talk to Figgins? Show him the tape?"

"No. Finn, this is still against school rules. They might not let me graduate. We have to wait."

"But what about Cassie?"

Rachel had a sly grin. "Don't worry. I've got that covered."

...

"Oh hi Rachel."

"Hey Blaine. I need your help with something."

"Sure what do you need?"

"You said Ms. July hit on you the other day?"

"Um yeah I was telling Kurt that she kind of groped me in the teachers lounge the other day. She had been a little flirty up until then. But I told her I was gay so she backed off."

"Is there maybe a video of her groping you?"

"Um, probably. There's a camera in the teachers lounge. Why?"

"Well I know Sue is in charge of the security cameras and I also know that you have access to her office. I was hoping you could help me get some of those tapes." She winked at him.

Blaine seemed to understand. "You know I'll help you with anything Rachel."

She smiled at him. "Great."

...

Cassie July strutted down the hallway to tell principal Figgins the decision she had come to. Finn Hudson's teaching career was history.

"Ms. July! Wait up!" She knew that voice. It was little miss platypus, probably coming to get on her knees and beg.

"What do you want little David Schwimmer? I'm about to ruin your boyfriend's life and I'm going to enjoy doing it. You know why? Because you two pissed me off. And I'm the type of woman who enjoys getting revenge." She smirked.

"I don't think you want to do that."

"Oh, but I do. I may not be able to get you expelled weeks before graduation, but I sure as hell can get back at him. Which I guess gets back at you too since you love him so much," she said sarcastically.

"I do love Finn. And like I said, I wouldn't do this if I were you."

"Why's that Nosejob? I think it'll be fun."

"If you get Finn fired for this, I'll get you fired for what you did."

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You call me a slut but you've been flirting with half the teachers in this school. The only reason they don't do anything about it is because they're afraid of you. Well guess what? I'm not. So if you want to fire Finn, go ahead. But just know that principal Figgins will be getting copies of these tapes of you flirting. You'll get fired for sexual harassment. And I'll enjoy watching it happen, because now you've pissed me off."

Cassie's mouth hung open in shock. "How'd you get those?"

"Let's just say I have other friends on staff besides Finn."

They stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Fine. If you keep those tapes to yourself, I won't fire Finn. Deal?"

Rachel smiled triumphantly. "Deal."

...

"And she just agreed?"

"Yeah, I guess she didn't want to get fired either," Rachel panted.

Finn kissed and sucked his way up Rachel's neck making her moan as he nibbled the spot just below her ear. Rachel pulled at his shirt, almost ripping it as she tore it off of him. After she got the rest of his clothes off she flipped them over so she was in complete control. Her nails raked his chest, giving him red, angry scratches down to his glistening abs. He lifted her by her waist, giving her room to slip her skirt off. He could see her underwear was completely soaked, making his quivering member stiffen and engorge. He slipped his fingers through the thin string that covered her center and ripped it off, his hands now slick with her juices. Now that she was exposed and throbbing, he flipped them over, yanked off his own coverings and pulled her aching sex up to his length. He slipped into her in one quick thrust as she screamed his name. He went in and out, in and out of her so many times she thought she might black out from the intensity of the pleasure. He sucked lazily on her breast while he pumped into her. It was getting difficult for him to hold back at the rate they were going. He knew he was about to come. When he did, he kept thrusting so she could come with him and after a few moments, she did, shaking from the intense aftershocks. They held each other so close they could feel each others erratic heartbeats. Their breathing slowed and their bodies shined with sweat. She traced patterns on his chest as they let themselves come down from the high.

"So no one is gonna know? This is still a secret?"

"Yup. No one will find out." Rachel smiled as she started to drift to sleep. Finn didn't share her expression.

He wasn't sure he wanted this to be a secret anymore.

...

Graduation was finally here. Rachel couldn't believe it. She felt like it was just yesterday that her dads were freaking out because she got her first period. They had never talked to her about that stuff because, being men, they didn't really understand it themselves. Needless to say, they all freaked. But as Rachel curled her hair and applied her makeup, that all seemed a lifetime away from where she was now. Her red cap and gown were hanging in her closet, daunting her. She felt almost like she if she put on that gown that she was signing her own death certificate, and in a way she was. She was leaving this life and starting a new one, but instead of going to a casket, she was going to New York. Everything was going to change. She was headed into uncharted waters and she was scared of all the unknowns.

But there was one thing she was sure of.

Finn.

He was coming with her. That fact made all those fears kind of melt away. She knew he'd be there to help her and love her and make her feel safe. They would support each other in everything they did and she felt a lot more confident about leaving knowing she wouldn't be alone.

A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"RACHEL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW. WE HAVE TO LEAVE."

She smiled at her best friend as he ran up the stairs and into her room, wide eyed and red in the face.

"We're going to miss our own graduation if you don't get your perfectly round ass downstairs and in my car right now." Kurt said.

"All right, all right. I just need to do my lipstick."

"What's the point, it's just going to come off when you make out with my brother in the car."

"Finn's down there? Oh well then lets go!" She rushed downstairs and slipped into her heels on the way out. Kurt rolled his eyes.

When he got to his car, sure enough, there was his best friend, straddling his brother in the back seat and apparently seeing how far down his throat she could shove her tongue. Kurt almost gagged.

"NO SEX IN MY CAR."

They continued.

"I will pour cold water on you both, I'm not above ruining your hair Rachel."

Rachel gasped. "You wouldn't." She warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I would. I don't really want to see you and my brother making babies in my backseat."

Rachel blushed.

"Oh so you'd be ok seeing it if we were in your bed? Or maybe on the kitchen table?" Finn smirked.

"You are disgusting. I can't even- NO. WAIT. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE NEVER DONE THAT ON OUR KITCHEN TABLE."

Finn just smirked and Rachel's face was the shade of a tomato.

"EW EW EW EW EWW. NO OH GOD. FINN WE EAT THERE."

Finn laughed all the way to the school.

"You nervous?"

"Not really."

"Oh please Rachel your sweat is fogging up my mirror."

"I'm not sweating!"

Finn kissed her neck, instantly calming her.

"Seriously I don't how you two haven't gotten caught yet. SO much PDA."

"Hopefully we won't have to hide much longer."

"Oh we won't." Rachel smirked at him.

If only the knew how honest he was being. Both their lives were about to drastically change

...

When they got to McKinley, there was a sea of red caps and gowns and Finn knew he wouldn't be able to find Rachel later so he had to do this now. He was sweating a bit, he was so nervous. Rachel kept glancing at him, sensing something was up. But he had a feeling that she had no idea what.

"Kurt, you go ahead, we'll meet you in there."

Kurt looked confused but went anyway.

Rachel looked to Finn. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something but I don't want you to say anything until I'm done, ok? Just hear me out."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked a little hysterically, tears forming in her eyes.

"What!? No! No Rach, just listen, ok?" He kissed her, trying to calm her down. He took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You love me right?"

"What? Of course, why-"

"I just need you to answer these questions ok?" She nodded.

"We're gonna live together in New York right?"

"Yes." She still looked unsure about what the purpose of this was.

"And you want to be with me for the rest of our lives right?"

"Finn, I-"

"Just answer the question."

"I mean- Yes I guess."

"No, I need you to be sure."

"Finn what the hell is going on."

"I want to marry you Rachel."

She froze.

"I know this is fast, and I know you're still young, but I need to know that I won't regret leaving my home here and following you. I need to know that you're not gonna leave me. I need to know that in ten years we'll still be together and we'll have a kid or two and a house and we'll be happy. Together."

Rachel took a deep breath, absorbing all his words.

"We don't have to get married right away. We can wait a few years. I just need to know that you're mine. And that you'll always be mine." He stared into her wide eyes, looking for some indication that she even heard what he said. She just sat there, staring at him, her mouth hanging open.

"All right, I mean if you're not ready I get it. Just forget I-"

He couldn't finish his sentence due to the soft lips that were now smashed against his mouth. He kissed her back, not quite sure of what it meant.

She pulled back, tears in her eyes, and smiled at him sweetly. She caressed his face and he leaned into her palm, smelling her perfume on her wrist.

"That felt like a-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes." She cried and snuggled into him affectionately. He laughed and pulled her closer, encompassing her tiny body. He kissed her everywhere he could reach as she giggled.

"Ok I have to go in there and get in my spot."

"I'll walk with you."

"Finn, we can't go in together, people will see!"

Finn narrowed his eyes.

"We're engaged and you still want to keep this a secret?"

"Finn, you're still a teacher, and I'm still a student until I walk across that stage."

Finn sighed. "All right, go in. I'll see you later. I have a surprise for you." He winked.

"Ooo what kind of surprise?" She smiled.

"A few surprises actually. You can't know one of them yet but you know how every teacher gives out an exemplary student award?" He winked.

She gasped. "Finn you can't give that to me, that's favoritism!"

"Well you are my favorite. No one has to know why." He winked again.

She laughed. "You're unbelievable." She pulled him to her for a kiss before she got out and walked towards the school. Finn sat back and sighed contently, still wondering how he got so lucky.

He just hoped she didn't freak out too much about what he was going to do later.

...

"Rachel hold still."

"Sorry I'm just a little nervous."

"Oh really, I had no idea." He replied sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I really think my hair looks fine."

"All right I'm done. How do I look? I better look freaking fantastic, I spent three hours on all this."

"Kurt I'm a girl and I only needed an hour. And I have a lot more hair than you."

"And that's why my hair is still perfect and I'm having to touch yours up."

Rachel frowned.

"Berry. Where's Berry?"

Rachel ran up to her spot in line as she heard her name during roll call.

"Right here! I'm here."

"Alright. Line one, go wait outside the door, the ceremony is about to begin."

Rachel was currently going through every possible thing that could go wrong when she got on stage. She got nervous while performing sometimes but that was nothing compared to how she felt now. She was afraid she'd trip or drop the diploma or shake hands with the wrong person. She was also nervous about what this meant. She was an adult now, going out into the adult world. She wiped the sweat off the back of her neck as she walked in her line out to the side of the stage where her name was about to be called. She spotted Finn sitting on the platform with all the other teachers and she felt a little better. He gave her a small smile, which calmed her quite a bit. He was there for her no matter what and that was all she needed.

"Vanessa Berlin." The girl in front of Rachel walked on stage and Rachel took a deep breath. This was it.

"Rachel Berry." She willed her feet to move and saw Finn grin widely when she got up there. She could tell it was difficult for him not to cheer. This made her smile.

She took her diploma from Principal Figgins, shook hands with the school administrator and walked off stage. She had done it. She'd graduated and managed not to completely humiliate herself at her graduation. She felt like she could take on the world. Which is exactly what she was about to do.

She took her seat with the other graduates before her and braced herself to sit through the long list of students behind her that still had to receive their diplomas.

...

Student after student after student, they finally got through all the names and Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"And now, I would like to award the teacher of the year award. This teacher hasn't been here long but he has shown his love and dedication to his job and has gained the love and respect of his students, which is not an easy feat. I would like to present this award to one Mr. Finn Hudson. Congratulation Finn."

Finn looked shocked and Rachel held back a giggle. Her man was teacher of the year and she was so proud. Finn stood up to the microphone.

"Wow. Uh, I don't know what to say. Thank you, I mean I really haven't been here long so this is a huge honor. I love all my students, some more than others," the audience laughed, "I'm glad I have a positive influence on my students and I've really enjoyed being their teacher. It's been a pleasure working here." He paused and looked at Rachel. She smiled at him lovingly, making him decide to go with his original plan. He was tired of the lies.

"I've loved working here. But, I quit."

The audience gasped.

"I haven't been very honest. Something very important needs to be said. I need you all to know what's been going on in my life recently."

Rachel's eyes got huge, suspecting what he was about to say.

"I'm in love. I have fallen in love with someone in this room and most of you probably won't like who it is, but I can't keep lying. This is too important."

"My student, Rachel Berry, is the love of my life."

The audience gasped, yet again.

"We've been dating the past few months and it has turned into something I never thought it would. I am utterly and completely head over heels in love with that woman, sitting right there in the front row. And when we arrived here, I asked her to marry me. And she said yes. And we don't care what you say. We're leaving for New York this summer. And we're getting married. And no one will stop us. I love you Rachel."

The audience was in an uproar but Finn ran to where Rachel was and grabbed her hand before she could say anything. He led her through the enraged crowd out to the car. Kurt could find another ride.

Once they were both in, she tackled him and starting kissing him all over and they both laughed and just stared into each others eyes.

"I can't believe you did that. God I love you so much." She said as she kissed him again.

"I love you too baby."

He started the car and sped away from the angry parents and faculty.

They weren't worried about where they were going or what they were going to do. They were together and no one could tell them they were wrong.

Love is love. And how could love ever be wrong?


	12. Epilogue

**Well, this is it. The end of this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you for reading my story and thank you for all the kind words you've said about it. I never thought I could actually write a whole story considering this was supposed to be a one shot, so thank you for encouraging me to keep writing. I can't promise I'll write anything else because school is starting soon, but I will try to write a little bit. Maybe a sequel for this ;) I hope you enjoy this epilogue :)**

"And you've got everything you need and the money we gave you to buy some food for your apartment?"

"Yes daddy, we have everything." She smiled at her worried fathers.

"Oh we're just going to miss you so much darling."

"I'll miss you guys too. I love you."

"We love you too. You know Finn, I might even miss you a little bit. I have loved having a sports buddy. These two have no interest, so it's always been me in the den all by myself screaming about bad calls."

Finn laughed. "I might miss you too. The only DVD Rachel packed was Funny Girl and eventually I might get tired of it."

"I don't see how you could EVER get tired of Funny Girl." Rachel said.

"Well it is a long trip. The movie might just disappear-I mean get lost." Hiram winked at Finn.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BARBRA." Rachel warned him.

Finn chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it." He gave Hiram a secret grin.

"I'm glad we're driving there. It might be convenient having a car in New York. It's great that the building has a garage. And also we have a lot to talk about. It's a long drive." She said to Finn.

"Oh no, please don't start planning a wedding now. I don't think I can handle it."

Rachel laughed. "Dad, we're not getting married yet. We told you we decided to wait a few years."

"Well, you decided." Finn muttered.

"Hey. We talked about this. We need money for a wedding and I'm not going to make my dads pay for everything. We need to save up first. Then we can have a big fancy wedding, maybe on the beach somewhere." Rachel said whimsically.

"Eh, I really just want to get a ring on your finger. Can't we just go to Vegas? Drive through chapels everywhere." Finn said.

"Oh no. If I'm going to be giving my daughter away to you, it's going to be done right. With a proper ceremony. My little girl is going to get her big white wedding."

"Daddy, he was just kidding." She giggled.

"I still can't believe you two are going to live together. My baby is a full grown woman now." Hiram started tearing up.

"I would still be a grown up even if Finn wasn't coming. Now I have someone to protect me." She smiled up at her boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's right boy. You better protect my little girl. Never let her out of your sight." Leroy said, concerned.

Finn looked down at Rachel, lovingly. "Oh I don't plan to."

"Ugh, you guys. I can take care of myself." She rolled her eyes "Ok we really need to go. We have a nine hour drive ahead of us."

Rachel hugged her daddy and Leroy grabbed Finn and pulled him in for a hug.

"Take care of her." He said.

"I will."

Leroy looked at Rachel. "I love you sweetheart. Call us, ok? Every day. And visit soon. Or we'll visit you."

Rachel laughed. "Ok dad. I'm not leaving forever ok? I love you. I'll call soon."

Rachel hugged her dad and the couple went out to their car. Rachel waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway and rolled down the street. She felt like she was saying goodbye to her life. This was all she'd known for so long. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to being away from home. She guessed she had a new home now and it would eventually feel weird leaving that place. But in this moment, she was leaving the place she had called home for the past 18 years. And it was sad. And she would miss her dads terribly. But she was so excited to be starting her new life. In the city she loved with the man she loved. It was all exciting and new and kinda scary. But she was Rachel Berry. She could handle anything.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah a little bit." She said.

"Me too." He said, grabbing her hand as he drove towards the highway that would lead them to New York City.

"You should take a nap. You'll have to drive in the dark for 4 hours straight when we switch."

"Can I use you as a pillow?" She grinned.

Finn chuckled. "Always."

Rachel laid her head on Finn and closed her eyes, sighing, "I love you."

He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I love you too."

...

They had switched places half way through the drive. Rachel looked down and saw her boyfriend's head in her lap. He was so cute when he slept.

Rachel made her way through the city using GPS but she needed to wake Finn so he could guide her to their apartment building.

"Finn. Baby wake up." She nudged his shoulder. He just grunted, continuing to sleep.

Rachel caressed his face and tried again. "Finn. Babe come on I need help."

"Hm. What. What?" He woke up fully and saw Rachel staring down at him expectantly.

She laughed. "Wake up, I need help finding the building."

"Oh sorry." He wiped his eyes and sat up.

"Ok just keep going down this road and then at the second light you turn left. It should be right there."

They got to the building and Finn went inside to identify himself so he could get their key. He came back out and helped Rachel carry their bags and boxes up to their apartment.

Finn pulled the key out and stuck it in the lock.

"This is it." He said to her.

He turned the key and opened the door. Rachel started to walk in but was suddenly swept off her feet.

"FINN what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold."

"Finn you only do that if we're married!"

"I don't care if we're not married, this is our first home together, so I'm doing this whether you like it or not." He flashed his adorable half smirk and she found she couldn't even be a little irritated when he did that. She giggled as he set her down inside the door. She felt around for the light switch and flipped it on.

She noticed it was fully furnished.

"Whoa what's all this?"

"Um. I flew everything out from my apartment."

"Finn Hudson, don't lie to me. I've been in your apartment and this is not your furniture."

Finn sighed. "Ok, my mom bought all this stuff so we wouldn't have to worry about it since we have like no money. I didn't tell you cuz I knew you wanted us to do everything ourselves."

"You're right, I don't like it. Finn, this is too much. I want you to call you mom and send everything back."

"Rach, come on. She wants us to have this stuff. She said she didn't want her daughter having to sit on a futon in her own living room. Which is weird cuz she didn't seem to mind that I had to do that."

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "She really said that? I mean, she thinks of me as her daughter?"

Finn smiled. "Well we are engaged. You will be her daughter."

Rachel grinned and walked over to him, kissing his neck.

"Well future husband, what do you say to breaking this place in." She said seductively.

"Don't you want to unpack our stuff? I mean there's lots of boxes and I know you like to be organized."

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah you're right, that can wait." He said picking her up again and running to their bedroom. He tossed her on their new bed and climbed on to hover over her as she giggled.

"Let's break in this bed, shall we?"

They had a great first night in their apartment.


End file.
